Dixon Blood
by MCLoveProductions
Summary: "Daryl Dixon didn't like other people... He shrugged off all signs of emotion and over the first thirty-seven years of his life he became a hollow man. Maybe it was the way he was treated as a kid, or maybe this was God's will. Or perhaps it was fate... So he definitely didn't plan to ever be a father." Daryl POV AU. Walker Free. T for Dixon Tongue. Caryl.
1. Chapter 1

**A|N: I know... i have too many stories. But I will keep up with them all! I just can't get this multiple fic's out of my head. One minute I'm really inspired for Arrows in the Darkness, then These Were Her Saints, then BRoTPW and now there's this one!  
But if you ever read ****_JoeyLee_****'s fic ****_"First Times"_**** or other AU's you could see how one would get so inspired o.o !**

**I do reuse Alyssa and Marie from AiTD for this fic, but i've changed them up a bit for the sake of this story. **

**Read&Review away. Thanks guys !**

**BTW i Don't Own TWD.**

* * *

_**The Day He Became A Dad.**_

Daryl Dixon didn't like other people. He never did. He always strayed away from large gathering and interacting with others. It just wasn't in his nature. He barely spent time with his own brother, and when he did it was usually by force. He never bothered showing his feeling to anyone either, it wasn't the Dixon thing to do. The Dixon way, as Merle called it. He shrugged off all signs of emotion and over the first thirty-seven years of his life he became a hollow man. Closing off all door to his heart and building thick walls around him. Maybe it was the way he was treated as a kid, or maybe this was God's will. Or perhaps it was fate. Daryl didn't give a damn, and just learned to except the fact that he would most likely never ever find anyone who could ever understand him.

So he definitely didn't plan to ever be a father.

Why should he of all people be someone's father? His own had made his childhood so miserable, so why would be want to go through the same thing with his own kids? He figured he'd just live alone forever. He expected and accepted it.

So when Ms. Andrea Harrison came over, he wasn't sure how to react.

He remembered the girl from high school. She was a transfer student from Florida. They had history together. He heard that after high school she went to law school and because a social worker. He never thought that she would be visiting him to tell him he was a father, and not just to one kid but two. Worst of all, they were girls.

"Ya sure they're mine?" Daryl sunk into his seat. _This can't be happening.. I can't be a daddy. _

"Do you remember a Vivianne DeSerrano?" Andrea slid a picture of the Spanish woman across the table to him.

Daryl took the picture and looked at it. Yup, he remember her very well. Thick thighs and a nice ass that only complemented by her best feature by far; a beautiful smile. Long brown hair and dark eyes that could stare into your eyes. She was gorgeous. How could he forget? "Yea I do. She use'ta dance at Lady's Vipers on 5th. What about her?"

"Ever had a relationship with her?" Andrea sat upright and all professional like in her chair, her hands together on the table.

_Relationship with her?_ Daryl had never really ever been in a 'relationship' with anyone. "Eh.. If that's what ya wanna call it.." He scratched the back of his head, "She was a stripper... buncha guys probably had been wit'er."

"We're you with her in 1997? How about 2001?" She raised an eye brow as she waited for Daryl to answer his question.

_Shit._ He does remember seeing her then. Could these kids really be his? "Last time I saw 'er was in 2001."

"Well she wrote that they were yours in her will.." She began to say.

"Will? Ya mean she's..." Shit. That hurt him more then he thought it would.

"Yeah..." She sighed. Andrea had been friends with Vivianne back in high school. "Aids. No one knew. Not even the girls."

"Damn.." Daryl couldn't believe she was gone. It felt like yesterday it was his 21st birthday. The prettiest little doll he'd ever seen up on stage, just sitting there in awe as he watched her dance for him, and now she was dead.

"So do you you'd wanna see them? You're all they got... It's either you or they go to New York to be with their aunt." Andrea seemed to be begging him to see these girls, but there was no way he was going to see them.

Daryl sunk more into his chair and stared off into the window on his left. "Naw they've been fine without me. Don' need to go 'n bring me in their lives now. They've lived how long without a daddy? Sure they don' need one now."

"But their your kids..." He could tell she she was crushed.

Daryl got up and headed for the door, "Sorry for wastin' ya time." He slammed the door behind him and headed back to his truck. He got into the drivers seat and just sat there in the parking lot for a bit. He couldn't believe she was gone, just like that. If he had been a different man the pain in his chest could have made him cry, but he was a Dixon. So he just mumbled a curse to himself and then headed home.

_Home. If that's what you wanted to call it. _His 'home' was a two room trailer house he shared with his big brother. Merle was hardly there though, he was always out doing other things. Whether it was hunting or drinking or even getting high. Daryl barely saw his brother at home, so of course that meant Daryl had to pay all the bills by himself. When he got home he went to the fridge and checked inside. Only a six pack of beer, a hardly full box of cereal and an almost empty gallon of milk left to his name._ Fuck I didn't wanna eat nothing anyway. _He slammed the fridge close and sat on their old shitty couch. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag as he collected his thoughts.

Then the door bell rang.

The noise startled him. _Who the hell was coming to visit now?_ Daryl got up from the couch, cigarette in hand, and headed for the door. When he looked through the peep hole he couldn't believe what he saw. A little girl with light brown hair and blues eyes standing on his porch. There was a blue bow in her hair and a backpack over her shoulder. He slowly cracked opened the door, looking down at the little girl. "Ya lost or sumthin' kid?"

"Are you Mr. Daryl Dixon?" Her childish voice was very distinct: all happy like and calm. She seemed to be excited by the way she fiddled with the string of her backpack.

"Yup. What y'want kid?" _This couldn't be her._ Daryl became nervous, his body tensing us as the kid smiled up at him. _Damn she looks a lot like me, but Vivianne and I didn't have kids. She woulda told me_... Without a word the little girl pushed her way past Daryl into his small trailer home, "The hell ya think ya doin'? This ain't yer house kid!" The little girl plopped herself onto his old ugly couch. Swinging her tiny legs that could hardly reach the floor. "Ya listenin' to me? I said this ain't ya house!"

"I know. It's too small. I'm not sure me and Lyss could fit in here with you." His words were like a knife in his stomach. _This was no doubt one of Viviane's girls._ By his guess the youngest. "We're gonna need a bigger house if we're gonna live with our daddy now."

"Woah kid... I'm not sure if ya heard but..." He stopped himself. In front of him sat a little girl, almost in tears, with a pair of puppy dog eyes just staring intensely at him. How could he tell her that he told the social worker hell no? He may not like people, but it didn't mean he was entirely heartless. Daryl sighed, looking at the wall. He noticed the small clock on the counter. It was only 1:45pm. "Wait a mi... ain't ya 'posed to be in school now, kid?"

She smiled at him. This kid wasn't difficult to make happy. "Okay you caught me. I left school to come visit you. Ms. Andrea had told you probably wouldn't wanna meet us yet. Lyss says you probably don't wanna be a daddy.." She jumped off the couch and walked over to the door way where Daryl had still been standing. _Damn. Talk about kicking someone in the heart. _This kid was trying to make him feel bad. Worst part was it was working.

"It ain't that kid. I just... I ain't ready to be daddy, ya know?" Daryl tried to explain to the girl as she walked out the door.

She turned back around before she left the porch, "Mama wasn't ready to go to heaven but it didn't stop God from taking her." Her smile was gone. Replaced by flushed cheeks and glossy, red eyes. _This kid is good. _Just like that Daryl felt awful. That was his blood he just turned down. His kin he just kicked out of his house. In that moment he felt like a dick. He had become his father. Before he could say something the girl hopped off his porch and ran off.

* * *

That night Daryl had work at the bar. The one place he always found his brother. It was like Merle came with full intentions of driving his crazy all night, but tonight Daryl wasn't putting up with his shit.

"Fuck off Merle." He growled as his brother laughed obnoxiously at one of his own jokes.

"What's the matter, Darylena? Got somethin' up that ass of your, boy?" He asked with that stupid cocky smile he always wore when he drank.

Daryl sighed, "Ya remember Viv?"

"Ya mean the stripper ya hooked up with for yer 21st birthday?" Merle asked as he took a swing of his beer, "That one had a great ass."

"Well apparently she also had my kid..." Daryl just blurted out the news to his brother, just figuring he was so drunk with his luck maybe he wouldn't remember this conversation come tomorrow morning.

"Wait a minute, ya mean to tell me there's a lil' Dixon that looks like yer ugly ass running around Georgia?" Merle's eyes had just about popped out of his head.

Daryl nodded as he lit himself a cigarette. "Two of 'em, actually. A sixteen year old 'n a twelve year old. Both girls." Randomly, he was upset with himself. He didn't even know their names. They were pretty much teenagers and he didn't know his own kids names.

Merle stared at him for a bit, probably trying to process what Daryl had told him. He expected for him to start laughing again. To make fun of him and call him a idiot or something. It was in Merle's nature to put his baby brother down at ever opportunity he got. Except tonight Merle had shocked him with his reply, "Well when's Uncle Merle gon' meet these Dixon kiddies of yers?"

Daryl was shocked. Suddenly he felt mad about telling the little one to scram early that day. "Ye ain't gon' meet 'em, told their social security worker forget it this mornin'. The hell I'ma do with two lil' girls?" Daryl started to do some dishes to preoccupy his mind. But then Merle's voice caught his attention.

"Didn't I teach yer ass anythin' bout kin, boy? Ya just gon' turn down yer own flesh 'n blood like that? I know ye ain't trying to be like the old man right now.." Merle was pushing his baby brothers buttons, and it was working.

"I know ya ain't tryna compare me to that asshole!" Daryl growled back in frustration, "I can't support two kids, ya fuck head, I can't barely support yer ass."

"They're yer blood, don't matter what ye think ya can or can't do. I know I didn't raise no pussy." Merle pointed his drunk finger in his brothers face, "Ya gon' call that social lady in the mornin' and tell 'er that ya wanna see them kids of yers, ye heard me Darylena?"

_Shit. First that kid, now his own brother. They sure knew how to make him feel shitty._ Daryl took a final puff of his cigarette and then put it out, "Fine, just get that finger outta my face... Asshole."

"I may be an asshole baby brother, but at least I act like myself and I ain't afraid to be me. Yer a daddy now, so man the hell up." Merle smug look reminded Daryl his brother was still drunk and then his brother started to laugh, losing his seriousness again.

* * *

The next morning Daryl had woken up with the intentions of call Andrea and telling her he changed his mind. Instead he sat there in front of his cell for an hour, stalling the phone call that would change his life forever. He had figured he was gonna chicken out and just say fuck it, never calling her back. Then he remembered Merle came home with him that night, and he wouldn't hear the end of it if Daryl didn't make that call.

So after collecting all his courage, Daryl finally picked up the phone and dialed the number to Andrea's office.

"Andrea? It's me... Daryl.."

* * *

**A|N: Yes I know Andrea wasn't a social worker, I changed a few things to make the characters come together. Hope you enjoyed this first chapt. Reviews are loved !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A|N: Wooh Chapter Two Is here! Lets gooooo !**

**TWD isn't mine **

* * *

**The Day he Learned her Name **

"A month, Daryl, that's all I ask!" Andrea had been so happy when Daryl eventually called her back. She had practically squealed on the phone in happiness. Daryl was still in shock that he even made the call back in the first place, yet she managed to pick it up after the first ring as if she was waiting there in her office knowing he'd call her back. "Just spend one month with them, and if it doesn't work out after a month or you find that it really isn't for the best I'll send them to New York."

"M'kay.. sounds like a plan.." Daryl replied as he sat there fiddling with the packet of cigarettes in his hand.

"Perfect! I'll see you today after 3 o'clock!" Andrea finished off saying before hanging up the phone, leaving Daryl to sit there in silence in his messy trailer for a while. After a while of his well enjoyed silence, Daryl watched as his brother came out of his room and headed to the bathroom. He waited there in his seat for his brother to come out, because he knew that when he did he would probably have something to say.

After a few minutes he heard the toilet flush, then Merle exited the bathroom. He threw himself on to the couch, laying there as he started at his little brother, "So did ya call 'er yet?"

"Yup. Say's she'll be here wit'em by 3 this afternoon." Daryl looked around at his surroundings. _Damn this place is a disaster. _"Guess we oughta clean up a bit, huh."

"_We?_ I'm sorry, baby brother, I don't recall bein' the dumb ass who let the same broad get knocked up twice. Ya have fun with that though," Merle laughed from the couch as he watched Daryl get up and start to clean the kitchen area of the trailer. "And best you go to the store 'n fill that fridge with some real food! Ain't nothin' in there to eat, and ya can't be givin' no lil' ones beer and cereal to live off of."

"If you'd just chipped in sometimes, maybe it wouldn't always be so damn empty." Daryl mumbled under his breath as he picked up garbage from the floor near the couch.

Merle sat up on the couch, unfortunately his mumbles weren't low enough. "What ya say bout me now, Darylena?"

"Just think maybe this place would be a bit more decent and have a full fridge if ya helped me out a bit is all..." Daryl knew better then to argue with his older brother. Merle had been through a lot. Getting 'honorably' dispatched from the military was hard on him, so Daryl never bothered to ask his brother for a thing. "Now that we got the two kid's livin' with us 'n all, my bartendin' job ain't gonna really cut it."

"Get a new job then, 'n quit yer bitchin' boy. I didn't raise no chump. You got yerself into this, Darylena, I just told ya to handle it like a man." Merle laid back on the couch once more, and closed his eyes for a bit. Leaving Daryl to do all the cleaning himself.

He managed to clean up the small trail the best he could while his brother just laid there on the couch napping. By the time he was done it was already 2 o'clock. Daryl figured that would be just enough time to shower. He walked over to his sleeping brother and shook him away, "Ya just gon' lay there all day?"

"Nah. I'm goin' hunting with the boys. You have a nice time with yer ladies." Daryl watched as his brother hopped off the couch, gathered his this and headed out the front door.

"He would leave me." Daryl told himself out loud before jumping in the shower. He finished his showed and got dressed with a few minutes left to spare, so Daryl sat himself down on the couch, chewing on his thumb nail as he dozed off. As he sat there waiting impatiently for the girls to arrive, so many things ran through his mind as he sat there. Enjoying what very well might be his last few moments alone for a long time. _What if they don't like it here? Fuck. What if I can't support them? Or if they don't like me? I'm not ready for this. Fuck. Ain't no one prepared me for something like this to happen... I don't no how to be a.. _

The sound of the door bell ringing pulled him out of his daze. Daryl got up from the couch and walked over to the door. When he looked through the peep hole he could see Andrea standing on his porch which a medium sized box in her hand; a little blue bow popping out behind her. He opened the door up, and little girl came out from behind Andrea. She had a smile on her face that stretch from ear to ear. Daryl swore he never saw a bigger smile in his whole life.

"Good afternoon, Daryl." Andrea greeted him with a smile, still her's was nothing to the one that kid had on her face.

"Hi.." Daryl couldn't get his eyes off this little girl. She didn't even say anything to him. All she had to do was smile and Daryl felt like she had him hooked around her little fingers. That's when he realized there was only one girl there. "Where's the other kid?"

"Alyssa has glee club after school till six." Andrea told him as she handed him the midsize box. "These are the personal items they were allowed to keep. Rest of it all is still in storage. If any of you ever need anything, don't hesitate to give me a call."

The little one pushed past Daryl to enter the trailer, turning around only for a second to wave goodbye, "Bye Ms. Andrea!" As quickly as Andrea waved goodbye back, the little girl turned around and walked more into the trailer.

"Good luck." Andrea gave Daryl a small nod before walking off his porch. Daryl closed the door behind him and then put the box down near the couch. When he looked up the kid had been sitting down on the couch staring at him.

Had she been a dog, she would of been wagging her tail off. "Where's our room?" Her blue seemed to twinkle as she stared at him. He was mesmerized by how much this girl looked like him. From her blues to her light brown hair. This twelve year old girl was naturally a happy soul, and for that Daryl thought himself lucky.

_Oh shit forgot bout that... _He totally forgot about the sleeping arrangements. _Four people and only two beds, this is no good. _"Oh yea.. uh I guess you two can share my bed for now. I'll just take the couch." _That would work. It's only for a month, right? _

"Okay!" The kid smiled. _Well that was easy enough. _Daryl picked the box off the floor and brought it into his room, the little one following close behind him. There wasn't much in the room to begin with. Just a full sized bed and a dresser. He was grateful he thought to clean, because it had been a disaster area only a few hours ago. The room was simple and boring in his eyes, nothing really person about it. Should fit two young girls just fine. He put the box down at the foot of the bed, watching as the little one jumped onto the bed and laid her body across it.

"Ya know, I don't even know yer name yet." Daryl admitted as he sat down on the bed, the kid getting up to sit down next to him.

"Momma named me Marie Annette Dixon." She smiled. _Alyssa and Marie. My two daughter's.. holy shit I have daughters. _

"Annette was yer momma's mom right?" Daryl remembered the old spanish woman from pictures.

"Yup, and Lyss was named after your mommy according to Momma. Alyssa Nichole Dixon." Marie responded as she she sat there kicking her feet back and forth. _Can't believe Viv remember my old ladies name. _After sitting there with Marie for a second time and getting a chance to really talk to her, was no way these kids weren't his now. _This is real. It's really happening. I got a little girl sitting here who looks just like me. I'm a father. God lord..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A|N: Chapter three is here, took a bit longer than i hope but here it is. It only took me all day. **

**I'm just in love with Marie she's so damn cute. o.o !**

**R&R away guys and remember i don't own TWD ;p **

* * *

**The Day He Met Alyssa.**

"So what's your sister like?" Daryl and Marie had been sitting together in the truck waiting for Alyssa for a half an hour in front of the high school. The girl was supposed to get out at 6pm and it was now 6:15pm and Daryl had found himself get a bit peeved with the 16 year old girl.

"Lyss, she's uh..." The little girl seemed stumped, "Well mama used to say she could be a bit dramatic, like a diva or an actress."

"What ya mean by diva?" Daryl crossed his arms, from the main entrance of the high school he could see a few girls come out of the school. One of the girls had short brown hair with blue eyes. He wasn't so sure of her name but Daryl knew her father owned a farm a good way out of town, and her step mother owned a small farmers market in town. The other was a blond with blue eyes who he knew as Andrea's sister, Amy. So that left the brunette in the middle with her long dark hair and big brown eyes as his last possible guess to be Alyssa.

"That's Lyss!" Marie stuck her head out of the car and started to wave her hand like a maniac. _Damn this little girl is like a little puppy. Can't she calm down for five seconds. _Daryl found the kid cute though, way too happy for his taste but he wasn't gonna complain. "Alyssa we're over here!"

The brunette walked over to the truck, her long hair in a braid over her shoulder. Tight plain white shirt under a jean jacket that looked too big for her, in rolled up sweat pants and a pair of old converse's. _She's Viv's kid, no doubt about it. _The girl was the spitting image of his deceased ex lover in high school. Vivianne and Daryl both grew up poor, both trailer trash. Yet she always managed to be gorgeous in his eyes. She was a great girl and they had been good friends, much to his dismay. He always tried to steer away from making friends, but Vivianne always seemed to be there for him, even when he really didn't want her to be. _She alway's used to joke about being my baby mama cause 'no one else would ever love me like she did', but I ain't ever think her to be serious. _

It wasn't until she got into the truck and opened her mouth did he realize this teenaged diva of his may look like the girl's mother, but she was one hundred percent _Dixon_. "Well no shit, look who showed up. Can't believe you actually said yes.." The girl huffed as she put her seatbelt on and sat back in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest.

Daryl turned the truck on sitting up in his seat and putting the truck in drive. _The hell does this kid think she's cussin' at? _"Best you watch that mouth of yours girl. Don' know if Viv let that tongue slide but trust me I wouldn't."

"Whatever..." She mumbled back.

They stopped at a red light, the three of them in silence until out of no where one of their stomach made a noise. Daryl knew they were about ten minutes away from the trailer. It was late and none of them have had dinner yet. _Shit... no food in the trailer. What the hell do I feed kids? _"Uh, ya'll wanna go to a diner or somethin'? Ain't got much at home 'n one of ya sound real hungry."

"That was me." Marie started to giggle, "Can we have breakfast for dinner?"

"Don' see why not," Daryl told her as the light turned green and he kept on driving, " How bout you, Diner good enough?" Alyssa just grumbled something under her breath. _I guess I'll just take that as a yes. _"Alright, diner it is."

The pulled up at the diner and Daryl parked in the front. He turned the truck off, then he and the two girls jumped out. He walked into the diner, Alyssa taking her time following him in and Marie right by his side. Together they walked up to the host.

"How many?" The boy asked.

"Uh just three." Daryl said as the host grabbed three menu's and walked them over to a table. Before they could sit Marie started to tug on his shirt. Daryl looked down and Marie was trying to tell him to come closer with her hand.

"She want's to tell you a secret." Alyssa explained to him as she sat in her chair.

Daryl got down to Marie's level, "What's up?"

Marie got close to his ear and put her hand up so he could hear her, "I wanna sit in the booth."

_Is this little one serious? Why is she so damn cute? _Daryl fought the urge to smile as he stood up and looked at the host, "Lil one want's to know if we can a booth instead?"

The man looked at him with a smile and a nod, "Of course sir no problem." Daryl could hear Alyssa let out a groan as she got out of her chair. The host led the three Dixon's to a both. Alyssa sat on one side and Daryl on the other. Alyssa slide over to give her sister room to sit, then was in shock when she squeezed herself in next to Daryl. The host gave them their menus, "What can i get you guys to drink?"

"Coke." Alyssa told the man.

"Make it two." Daryl replied as looked up to Alyssa.

He kept staring at the sixteen year old as he could hear Marie giggle a response to the host, "Three!"

"Three cokes coming right up." The host replied as he walked away.

Marie picked up her menu and opened it to the section that read 'breakfast,' "Are you getting breakfast too?" She asked Daryl, who finally snapped out of his starting to look at his other little one.

"Dunno, they got anythin' good?" He found himself talking kinder and nicer than usual. He wasn't really sure why though. Maybe cause they were blood, or maybe but some miracle he just really generally liked Marie. Which was new for him, he wasn't nice to no one. Hell even if he liked Vivianne he wasn't really ever _that_ nice to her. Or at least as nice as he should of been.

"Do you like french toast?" Marie asked him with a tilted head.

_Yup just like a puppy this one. _"Yea sounds good." He looked over to Alyssa, who was staring at the two of them with a look of detest. "Got somethin' to say?"

"Nope, nothing to say to you." That was the last thing she said for the rest of their time at the diner.

Marie was overly talkative._ Just like her momma. Ain't ever know when to shut 'er trap. _She asked Daryl a million question's for the two and a half hours they sat there. Alyssa just sat in silence, occasionally looking up to give Marie a smile if she spoke to her or about their momma. Still she had seemed angry and he didn't know why. At him maybe? Or maybe their momma? He wasn't sure. He had only known her for a few hours and she was already such a pain in the ass. _She's such a Dixon. _When they were done with dinner, they left the diner and head back to the truck. They were mostly silent for the drive, all but the noise Alyssa made when they pulled up to Daryl's trailer park home. He just barely heard her mumble 'seriously' under her breath. They walked in side of the trailer and when he turned around from locking the door behind them he was greeted by a hug from Marie. He wasn't sure how to react. He wasn't used to being touched. Before Daryl could come up with what to do in this awkward situation he found himself in, the hug was over and Marie was standing there with her puppy dog eyes and the imaginary tail wagging behind her.

She looked up at him, words falling out of her mouth with out hesitation. "Thank's for dinner, daddy."

_Daddy? Never in a million year's did I ever think someone would be callin' me daddy of all things. _Daryl had been given a lot of nicknames during his life. Trailer trash, white boy, faggot, loser, motherless, bitch, pussy, piece of shit and the list goes on. _But Daddy... _That was the one nickname that Daryl would thought he would never hear himself be called. He wasn't sure what to say back. He just stood there and took the moment in. Trying to let it sink in that this little girl was him and he, of all the people in the world, was her daddy.

The moment ended short, when he could here Alyssa voice fill the trailer with shouting and screaming, "Are you kidding me! How long have you known him? Maybe 8 hours the most! You already callin' him daddy?"

He could tell Marie was hurt by what Alyssa said to her. Her eyes started to get red and her smiled gone. "The hell is yer problem! Havin' this damn attitude since I first met ya 'n I ain't done shit to ye!" Daryl yelled back at her. "She is just a kid you ain't got no right!"

"She was my sister first! I raised her not you!" Alyssa yelled back at him, "You may have her callin' you daddy but their ain't no way in hell your gonna here it from me!" Alyssa ran off in one of the bedrooms, managing to pick the right one on the first try. Daryl turned around and sat himself down at the table, lighting himself a cigarette.

_Damn her she is such a pain! Such a little diva, surprised she ain't Merle's. _He sat there as he took a puff of his cigarette. When he looked up, Marie was still standing in the same place. Her eyes were no longer red, and not to Daryl's surprise she was smiling again. _Just like a lil' puppy._ Marie walked over to the table and sat down across from him.

"Those are bad for you, you know." She said pointing to the cigarette box.

"Ya alright after that?" He asked her, ignoring her previous statement.

"Yeah, she's always like that. Momma said she get's that from you." Marie told him. Daryl scoffed as he took another puff of the cigarette.

"What's so funny?" He asked her as he put the cigarette out.

"I think you and Lyss are going to get along just great." She told him with a genuine smile.

Daryl laughed sarcastically back at her, "Ya right."

Marie started to giggle as she got out of her chair, "Goodnight daddy."

"Ye...night." He was shocked when Marie came up to him and tried to hug him once more. She let go as quick as she grabbed him and then ran into the bedroom, imaginary tail wagging away again. This time he couldn't help but smile. _ Damn that puppy of mine._


	4. Chapter 4

**A|N: **

**If you didn't know I'm a huge Caryl fan. So of course my stories are pro Caryl, this one no exception. So Caryl will always happen, because it is my OTP of all OTP's !**

**So prepare from some Caryl in the story, slowly but surely it could very well happen!**

**I don't own TWD.**

* * *

**_The Day they went Shopping._**

Daryl hadn't remembered falling asleep on the couch. When he woke up his body was aching. _Damn this piece of shit couch. _He looked at his clock on the other side of the room. _Only 10 in the mornin' damn. _When he looked to his side he could see Marie at the table. She was coloring in a small sketch pad, an bowl of who know's what in front of her. As he got up from the couch from the couch he could see Marie's puppy dog ear's stand up in excitement as a smile formed on her face.

"Good morning daddy." She continued to smile as Daryl walked up to the table and sat down across from her.

_Damn was that the last of the cereal? _"Ye mornin'. Where's yer sister?" He realized the other Dixon brat wasn't present at the table.

"She had Amy pick her up for early morning practice." Marie explained as she closed the sketch pad. "Oh and she let me eat what was left of the cereal.. sorry." Marie looked into the bowl, there was still a bit inside. "I didn't know there was so little. You can have what's left in my bowl. I'm sorry dad-"

"Don' worry bout it none. Gotta go food shoppin' anyway." Daryl explained to the kid. They sat there for a few minutes in silence. _Guess if she's gon' be livin' here for a month best I at least try to get to know 'er. _Daryl pointed to the book, trying to find something to talk to Marie about instead of just sitting there awkwardly. "So you like to draw, huh?"

Marie pulled the book close to her, wrapping it in her arms. "Yeah but I'm not that good. Alyssa got all of mommy's singing skills. She said you knew how to draw though... guess that's why I try. You inspired me, I just wanted to be good like daddy." She seemed to frown a little as she looked down to her book.

_I inspire her? Did I just hear that right? Damn you Viv for makin' me seem like somethin' I ain't._ Daryl tried to think of something to say to her to make her feel better. "I'm sure you ain't that bad. Can I see?" Daryl put his hand out and waited to see if Marie would give it to him. After a while she gave in and handed him the book. When he looked inside he saw a couple of cute cartoon looking drawings of animals and what looked like super heroes. "Yer a lot better then I am."

"I doubt it I suck... Lyss is the talented one, I'm just a loser." Marie sunk in her seat as she kept her arms crossed around her chest.

_Who the fuck's been tellin' her that shit? Ain't no kid of mine gon' think she's a loser. _"Hell ya talkin' about? Yer a Dixon ain't ya?" Daryl waited for a response. Marie looked shocked by his reaction to what she said. Instead of speaking she only nodded her head quickly in agreement. "Then ain't no reason to think that yer not talented. Just need some practice is all. Yer a Dixon, not no loser. Next time someone tell's ya that, ye best be kickin' their ass." Just like that Marie's frown vanished, replaced by an adorable smile he could of sworn reached from ear to ear.

To quickly changed the mood, Daryl's stomach started to grumble, making Marie giggle. "I think you're hungry daddy."

"Guess I am." He was then reminded of the fact that his youngest had ate the last of the cereal. "How bout ye get dressed and we do some food shoppin'?"

Marie's eye's lit up and in his mind he could see her little tail started to wag. Quickly she ran for her room, shouting to him as she stopped to close her door, "I'll be ready in two minutes!" She didn't take long to get dressed. Together they got into Daryl's truck and headed to the local super market. After ten minutes of driving they made their arrival. He helped her get out of the truck, since she was a bit short for her age and had a hard time jumping out. As they walked together to the cross walk in front of the store he could feel her tugging on his shirt.

"Yea?" He asked without looking down.

Her wish he could say her words were unexpected, but this was Marie he was talking to and this kid was a sucker for her father. If only Daryl knew what he had done to make her like him so damn much, maybe he could have worked the same miracle on Alyssa. "Momma used to say I shouldn't cross the street without holding someone's hand. People are crazy drivers sometimes."

Daryl shot down a look to his little girl. "Say what now?" _Was she bein' serious? Ain't she twelve? No need to be holdin' anyone's hand to cross the street. _It was too late to tell her no though. Marie was holding her hand out for him, staring Daryl down with her puppy dog eyes waiting patiently for him to grab on to her. _She can't be doin' this shit every time she ain't gettin her way. You gotta be kidding me with this pup. _"Fine." With a huff Daryl gave in and grabbed Marie's hand and together they crossed the street. When they reached the sidewalk in front of the store Marie let go and ran to grab a small cart. They entered the store and stopped out of the way of people would try to get around them.

"What's our limit today, daddy? Momma says you should always set a limit when you go shopping cause then you might spend money you don't have. Alyssa is good at spending a lot of money." Marie asked as she fiddled with her fingers. _Guess Viv didn't do any better then I did. _

Daryl looked in his wallet. _Only two hundred bucks to my name till pay day, figures. _"Not like we're feedin' an army. Between us, yer sister and Merle; who's barely home anyway, ain't no reason to be spendin' more than 50 bucks."

"Where is Uncle Merle, daddy?" Marie asked him as she pushed the cart towards the cereal isle.

"Huntin' with some friends. Should be back tonight by dinner." _Uncle Merle? Good lord... _As they walked down the isle, Marie picked out two boxes of cereal and put them in the cart. She had look to him as if to wait for his approval, and only when he nodded okay did she put them in the cart. She did that for the rest of the items she grabbed. As they turned the corner to head down the dairy isle, Daryl managed to hit someone's cart with theirs. "Best ye pay the hell attention to where ya goin' next ti-" When he looked up to see who he crashed into he stopped yelling.

"Daryl Dixon?" The young woman with large sunglasses and short dark gray hair tilted her head to the side as she looked at him, "Is that you?"

"Do I know ye from somewhere, lady?" _That voice is so familiar... That can't be... can it? _

"Daryl it's me, Carol Wright. From high school? We had art and english together."She lifted the glasses of her face so he could get a better look at her. _Holy shit it is her. It's Carol. Damn what happen to her? _The Carol he remembered was an all around beautiful and popular girl from his art and english classes his senior year. Long curly brown hair and big blue eyes, and a smile that could turn around someones day instantly. Expect something about her was entirely off. That's when he saw it, as clear as day right under her left eye. A small light purple bruise right from the bridge of her noise aligning with her pupil. Just as quick as she lifted the glasses, she put them back over her eyes. "How are you?"

"Yea I remember ya..." He could feel himself tense up and start to get nervous. _The hell is wrong with me? Why am I clamming up? Where in the hell's Marie when I need 'er? _He looked down to her hand, the wedding band catching his eye. "Guess everythin has been well?"

She had realized he'd been staring at her ring, "Oh yeah that... I'm Mrs. Peletier now." Her tone of voice seemed to change. "Do you remember Ed Peletier from high school?"

_Seriously? That worthless piece of shit tool? Of all the people in the world she married that load of crap? _"Yea I remember him." _All to fuckin' well.. _

Just then a little girl ran up to them carrying a small carton of ice cream. She had blue eyes and blond hair, looking no more than eight years old. "Mommy can I have it please?!"

Carol smiled as she took the carton from the little girl and put it back on the shelf, "You know your daddy doesn't want you to eat ice cream, Sophia. It's not good for a growing girl."

"Okay mommy..." The little girl sighed as Carol grabbed her hand.

Just then Marie finally showed up again, a box of eggs and a carton of milk in her hand, "I think that's all we need, daddy." Marie put the food in the cart then looked up to Carol, "Who's this?"

"Oh Daryl I didn't were married." Carol said as she smiled at Marie, "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Ain't ever been married." Daryl replied, "Marie's momma was Vivianne from high school... she uh.." Daryl bit his tongue before he continued. He looked down to his daughter, who had been staring down at her own feet. _Damn I forget... I'm sorry Marie._ "Her momma passed on a while ago." He slowly felt his hand reach out for his little ones, Marie clenching it back tightly.

"Viv's gone? I didn't know... I hadn't talked to her in so long." Her voice got quiet and seemed to crack as she looked down in what felt like shame. As she was looking down she noticed the watch on her hand, "Oh gosh it seem's we should be finishing up and heading home soon! I'm sorry about this. Maybe we can catch up another time. It was nice seeing you again Daryl." Quickly grabbed her cart and pushed it away. She did manage to stop to turn around once more, giving him a quick smile before finally walking away.

"Who's she daddy?" Marie looked up to her father, who had been watching the woman walk away.

"Just some girl.. come on." He tugged his little girls hand and led her to the check out. When the woman at the register finished ringing them up the total came up on a small screen: $49.68. _Nice thinkin' Marie, good thing we set that limit. Damn my pup is smart. _The two of them grabbed the bags and headed back to the truck. As they crossed the street, Daryl could see Carol putting her daughter into a her jeep cherokee. He hadn't realized his daughter had caught him staring.

"Did you like her before or something, daddy?" Marie asked as they approached his truck.

"Or something.." He replied. _Not sure what I felt in high school, but guess it don't matter much now does it? Can't believe that was Carol. Her and Viv use'ta be best friends... the hell happen?_


	5. Chapter 5

**A|N:**

**Chapter 5 is here! Should be updating all my stories so if you read AiTD or TWHS the next chapters should be up today ! (:**

**i don't own twd!**

* * *

_**The day they met Uncle Merle**_

Daryl thought he'd be home alone with both girls that night. He and Marie had picked up Alyssa from glee practice and headed home to relax. Marie sat at the table with her father. She was showing him how she drew in her sketch pad.

Meanwhile, Alyssa was on the couch reading a book. No matter how much he tried she wouldn't spend time with Daryl. Alyssa had wanted nothing to do with him and for the most part Daryl could care less.

Besides it was Marie that really caught his eye, having this little kid in his life was like an inevitable adventure that Daryl was determined to have. He was a Dixon after all and Dixon's were real men, and real men didn't give up.

There was one obstacle, however, to this situation that Daryl had entirely forgotten a lot about.

Merle.

His brother busted through the front door of the small trailer with out any warning. He was caring his hunting rifle in one bag, another small bag over his shoulder of probably clothes, the then tied around a rope that dragged behind him was a small buck.

"Guess what we're eating tonight baby brother! Better bust out the grill cause we be dinin' good!" Merle closed the door behind him and pulled the dead buck towards the kitchen.

"Eww why would you bring that in here, it's a dead deer!" Daryl and Merle's head jerked around at the same time to look at the girl sitting on their couch. Alyssa had sat up on the couch, looking down at the buck her new uncle had dragged in.

"Well ya must be one of Darylena's brats." Merle dropped his stuff by the door and walked over to the couch.

"Merle!" Daryl called out to his brother to try to stop him from fighting with the sixteen year old.

Merle walked over to Alyssa, that typical smug smile on his face, "What's yer name, brat?"

"Alyssa," Alyssa jumped up off the couch and got in Merle's face, "He ain't my daddy. And I ain't no brat!"

Merle just laughed in her face, "Ha! Please, with that attitude, yer definitely a Dixon girl. Sit yer ass back on that couch and relax!" Merle kept on laughing as he walked back to the kitchen, "'Side's brat was the nicer of the b words I coulda said." _Seriously Merle? God lord he's a pain_.

"Ya could of called first ye know." Daryl told his brother as he joined him in picking up the buck and putting it on their small kitchen counter.

"It's my house too, ain't it?" Merle told him as he scrambled through the cabinets to find the right tools to skin, clean and cook his new hunting prize.

"What are you gonna do to it, daddy?" Marie's voice called out softly behind him.

Daryl and Merle turned around to look at the youngest of the Dixon's. _Shit I forgot bout Marie, the pup ain't gon' be happy bout this. _Before Daryl could say something to his youngest daughter, Merle opened his mouth first, "So yer the youngest brat, huh?" Merle got down to Marie's level, "What's yer name?"

"Marie Annette Dixon." Her voice was always sweet. Even now with Merle, the youngest Dixon was always happy and friendly. Daryl was impressed on how nicely she treated her new uncle, but he just figured knowing Merle that wouldn't last long.

"What do ya think I'ma do with this delicious lookin' buck, Marie?" Merle asked the child with a raised eyebrow, "Cause I'm sure as hell no vet, so there's only one other option."

Marie's puppy dog eyes batted up to Daryl. He knew that his youngest figured out what his pain in the ass brother was getting at, and she didn't seem so happy about it. He could see her little pup eats lower and her tail go fall down. A second later, she started to whimper.

"Marie?" Alyssa sat up from the couch again and looked over to see if her sister was okay.

As the little one's eyes got watery she looked down to hide the fact that she was crying, Merle stood up and crossed his arms, "Oh please I don't see why yer crying... yer a Dixon ain't ya? Stop being such a b-"

Before Merle could continue Daryl smacked the backside of his brother's head, completely throwing him off guard. Daryl then walked over to his pup and swooped her up off the floor, "Don't ye listen to yer uncle, Marie, he ain't know shit." Daryl usually never touched anyone, but the sight of his heart broken pup was something he just wouldn't bare to stand. The sounds of her whimpers and crying were muffled into his shit as they walked away, but they were still loud enough to hear.

Daryl carried Marie to her room and after a few minutes he came out, "Alyssa go to yer room with yer sister till dinner's done." Alyssa said nothing as she got off the couch and went back to her room. He closed the door behind them and walked over to the kitchen and started to skin the buck.

"The fuck was that, Darylena? Ya think yer a big boy now cause yer a daddy now? Think ya could hit me now since you knocked the same bitch up twice?" Merle pushed his brother around as he tried to skin the deer.

Had it been anything else, he wouldn't have care, but that was his pup he was yelling at and Daryl wasn't going to take it. Usually he didn't fight with his brother, what Merle said was law. Except these weren't Merle's daughters these were his girls.

Daryl slammed the tools down and then turned around in a huff, all red and full of frustration, "For once can this shit ain't about you, Merle! Don't fuck this shit up for me! Damn is it really that had to be nice for a change?" If their was one thing that could ruin the next month trying to get to know his daughter, it would be Merle. _If Andrea saw the way he just acted with the girls, she would send them to New York in heart beat. Fuck, Merle, just for once can ye not be a dick?_

"So yer really tryna do this whole daddy thing, ain't cha?" Merle looked generally impressed with his brother as they continued to work on their dinner, "Good for you, baby brother."

* * *

About an hour or so later, Daryl went to get his daughter's from their room. He knocked on the door and opened it slightly, "Come on, dinner's ready."

"I ain't sitting at a table with him.." Alyssa growled back from where she sat on the bed. She was brushing Marie's hair, putting it up in a pony tail, "I may tolerate you but no way I'm putting up with him!"

Daryl sighed as he walked up to his girls and sat down at the edge of the bed, "Merle ain't that bad."

"He seem's so angry... why is he angry daddy?" Marie asked him as Alyssa finished up with her hair.

Daryl scratched the back of his head. His brother was always cranky, he just never bothered to question it. "Dunno it's just the way Merle is. He's a big pain most of the time, but he love's his family.. he the reason the two of ya are livin' here, he told me to give it a shot. So I guess we owe it to him.." Daryl loved his brother, no matter how much of an asshole he could be. It was Merle who told him to man up and take responsibility for these girls, and even tho Daryl knew this shit wouldn't be easy he was grateful he decided to try.

"So it's his fault I gotta be stuck here, ugh!" Alyssa grumbled, making Marie giggle.

"We'll give him a chance daddy, won't we Lyss?" Marie turned to look at her big sister, but Alyssa just scoffed it off and jumped off the bed. The two of them watched as the oldest Dixon daughter stomped out of the room, a smile on the little ones face and a smirk on his own, "At least I'll try." Daryl looked back to his youngest daughter, who started to giggle at her father.

"Still think we're gon' get along just fine?" Daryl asked as he got off the bed. Marie got off a second later, following him to the table.

"Yup." She replied as she sat down. She placed herself between her sister and her father. The food had already been set up on the plate for them.

Merle had gotten up to get a beer, then sat across from Marie. When he looked up at her he could see her smiling at him, "What you smilin' about, kid?"

"Momma say's Lyss is just like daddy, but I think she's like you too." Marie's words got three very different responses. Alyssa let out a gasp of disbelief, probably internally screaming at her sister for comparing her to her uncle. Merle started to choke on his beer, not expecting the kid to come up with such a bizarre idea. Yet out of all the reaction, Daryl's was the most strange.

He had started to laugh uncontrollably, making the rest of the table stare at him. "What's so funny, Darylena? Ya got something to say?" Merle said as he put his beer down on the table.

"The thought of someone being like you, that shit's hysterical. Ain't no one as much of a pain as you are." Daryl replied with a crooked smile as he started to eat his food.

"I ain't that terrible." Merle replied as he lightly shoved his brothers shoulder.

"Beside's I'm nothing like him.." Alyssa mumbled as she played with her food.

"Aye ya best eat my cooking girl, or I'ma make ya wear it instead!" Merle ranted as he pointed his fork at Alyssa.

"Yes sir.." She replied as she continued to eat.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. Marie would occasionally say something to get Merle and Daryl's attention. Whether it was a question about their lives or just a joke to try to get the brothers to smile and laugh. After dinner the girl went back to their rooms and Daryl cleaned up while his brother relaxed on the couch. The girl's must of been sleeping because not a peep had been heard from them. Daryl was working on the dishes when Merle walked over to him, his third beer in his hand.

"So ya really want to be a daddy, huh?" Merle asked him as Daryl continued with the dishes.

"I've only been one for two days 'n i'm not tryna fuck up already," Daryl explained to his brother, "And 'sides, it ain't all that bad.." Daryl sighed to himself as he kept cleaning. _Marie's a real angel, practically a walk in the park and Alyssa is my life's misson. These girl's mean a lot to me... Viv gave me these girls, so why not try. I'm a Dixon.. I can't whimp out now. If Merle's just another obstacle then so be it._

A second later, much to Daryl's surprise, Merle started helping him with the dishes.

* * *

**A|N:**

**Awwes Merle feels ! Hoped you like this one!**

**R&R Loves, thanks ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A|N:**

**I've been so busy, I'm so sorry! This month has been hectic but I should have more free time finally ! Enjoy this chapter guys !**

* * *

_**The day he got a new job**_

The first week of having the girls flew by. Marie and Daryl had grown closer, though his luck with Alyssa had not been the same.

Daryl loved his little one though, it was all over his face and he couldn't deny it. He enjoyed the days were he didn't have to work and could spend time with his youngest daughter.

Work, however, was getting in the way of his life at home.

"Come on Merle, can't ye just watch 'em for the night?" Daryl pleaded with his brother as he tried to rush out of the door. He was already half an hour late and his brother was making it worse.

"They ain't my kids, baby brother! I told ya t'get a new damn job!" Merle bitched as he watched Daryl throw on his shoes.

"I ain't got the time to look!" Daryl growled as he grabbed his wallet and keys.

"Make the damn time, lazy ass!" Merle yelled back as he sat down on the couch.

A second later, Marie ran into the room.

"Awe.. work already?" Marie walked over to her father before he made it to the door.

"Yeah.. 'n I'm already late.." Daryl bent down to kiss his pups forehead, her tail wagging from his contact, "Thanks Merle!" Daryl shouted out as he walked out of the door.

"Pussy!" Merle shouted back as Daryl shut the door behind him and headed to his car.

* * *

When Daryl got to the bar, he had been an hour late.

"Seriously Daryl? Twice in a week!" Daryl could hear his boss yell and he clocked in and put on his name tag.

"I've been busy.." Daryl mumbled as he got behind the bar.

An hour into being at work, a few of Daryl's friends had walked into the bar. One of them, probably his only guy friend from high school, was Martinez.

"Jesus, Daryl, you look exhausted! Got a woman keeping you up late at night?" Martinez chuckled as Daryl served his friend a beer.

"Yeah two of 'em.." Daryl replied as he made a drink for a man on the other side of the bar.

"No shit man! What's their names?" Martinez's eyes widened as Daryl gave the man his drink then came back to spend time with his friend.

"Alyssa and Marie Dixon..." Daryl kept his eyes down as he talked, concentrating on the dishes in front of him.

"Wait you mean you're a daddy? No shit man, welcome to fatherhood!" Martinez put on a genuine smile, "How old?"

Daryl was impressed on how well his friend embraced the fact of him as a father, so he answered his questions with not so much hesitation as usual. "Sixteen and Twelve."

"Damn worst and best years! Good luck!" Martinez chuckled as he raised his beer up to the bartender.

"Yeah... this job ain't no help no.. too damn hectic tryna do shit wit'em when i work most nights. Not sure how long I can do this.." Daryl pulled out a towel to dry the clean cups.

Martinez slammed his hand down on the bar, a smile on his face, and Daryl could see the light bulb in his head go on. "Well you're good with ol' Merle's bike, why don't ya come down to the garage tomorrow and talk to my boss! He's been looking for someone who know's how to take care of them and we all know that bike was your first love!"

"I dunno.. I gotta pay for two kids 'n Merle and the trailer..." Daryl put the towel down. He hadn't realized till then how much responsibility he had inherited. So many people were looking up too him and was not expecting all this weight on his shoulder to be there.

Still, Martinez managed to smile wide and he chugged down the rest of his beer, he was a good friend in Daryl's eyes. "I know he'll pay good! Come around 1 o'clock, okay? Bring Merle's bike... that'll win him over!"

Daryl sighed, giving into his friends wishes. "Fine.. but I ain't expectin' nothin'."

* * *

Daryl was in the car with Marie the next morning, dropping off his youngest at the middle school.

As she jumped out of the car he could see her turn around and wave goodbye, "Good luck daddy!" With a wag of her tail she turned back to the school went off to wait with the other kids. He could see her go run off to be with the others and once he knew he was safe he drove off to town.

He figured he kill the next few hours walking around, no point of going back home now. He stopped at the local coffee shop to grab a quick coffee.

While on the line, Daryl recognized the man in front of him, "Rick?"

The man turned around. He remembered Rick Grimes from middle school and high school, he was an all around nice guy and a cool guy in Daryl's book. They were never really friends, but Daryl had always remembered Ricks kindness towards him.

"Dixon! Hey man how have you been?" Rick put out his hand for Daryl to shake, it took Daryl a moment to react and after a bit returned the hand shake.

"Been alright," Daryl realized that Rick had been wearing a King's County police uniform, "So you're finally a sheriff, huh?"

"Yeah in the town over," Rick smiled, "So how's life treating ya, it's been a while."

"Not so bad at the moment." Daryl then noticed the wedding band on his finger. He remembered Rick was always so attached to his high school sweet heart, so he figured there was no one else, "So you and Lori got hitched, huh?"

Rick smiled, "Yupp. Me and her have a little boy named Carl..." Rick pulled out his wallet to show Daryl a picture of the little boy, "He's 12 now. Got baby number two on the way as well."

"He'd be Marie's age then.." Daryl hadn't realized he had mentioned the pup out loud.

"You got kids too?" Rick raised his eye brow, "Father hood is something else ain't it?"

"Yeah it's sumthin' alright.." Daryl replied and a second later it was Ricks turn.

"Well better get Lori her food, if she doesn't get her coffee and bagel she'll flip. Baby number two has her going crazy," Rick laughed as he shook Daryl's hand goodbye, "Nice talking to you Daryl."

Daryl just nodded as the man in front of him turned around, ordered his food and then left.

* * *

Later that day Daryl was waiting outside of the middle school. He waited out of his truck rather than sitting in the running vehicle. In his hand was a small shopping bag with a wrapped gift inside. When the bell rang he could see Marie walk out of the school. It was the first time he noticed who she walked out with. Next to her was Ricks son, Carl. Daryl would have never noticed it was his kid had he not bumped into Rick that day.

Once Marie noticed her father was waiting out of the car for a change, she quickly said goodbye to the young Grimes boy and ran up to her father.

"Hi daddy!" She smiled as she approached him.

"How was school?" Daryl asked her as he clenched onto the bag tighter.

"Good," Marie then noticed the plastic bag, "Whats that?" Daryl just held the bag out for her, nudged at her for her to take it. "For me?" Marie seemed shocked as she took the present out of the bag. She giggled when she realized how poorly wrapped the present was. When she unwrapped the present she found a new sketch book and a 'How To Draw Cartoons' book stuck together. he eyes opened up wide as she stared at the books, "But...now did you get this, dad? I thought you didn't get paid till Friday?"

"New job gives a small pre-paycheck of 200 bucks to help ya on yer feet." Daryl told her, his voice making it seem like it wasn't such a big deal.

To Marie, however, his getting a new job was a huge deal, "You got it?! Yay, Daddy, I'm so proud I knew you'd get it!" Marie wrapped her arms around her fathers waist and hugged him tight.

_Proud? Of me?_ Daryl was shocked. No one had ever been proud of him his whole life. Not until today did had he had someone tell him they were proud. Marie wasn't just anyone though, she was his little girl, "Glad ye feel that way." Daryl smiled as he returned the hug. _If anyone should be proud, it should be me. For havin' such a damn amazing kid. Damn you Marie for being perfect. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A|N:**

**Almost at chapter ten wooh! Got a few ideas from reviews I've read for chapters to come, so if you got any ideas for chapters I could do please I'd love to hear them! I love the reviews guys keep them coming ! (:**

**TWD is not mine.**

* * *

_**The day Alyssa drove him crazy Pt.1**_

Daryl Dixon had met some annoying people in his life who really knew how to push his buttons; his brother being one of them, but still he had never expected Alyssa Dixon to be one of them.

Now this was a girl who knew how to drive him up the damn wall.

He had thought by getting this new job, which helped him pay the bills and have money left over to do other things like by food and gave more spend time with his daughters would help her to warm up to him. Instead the more time he tried to invest at home managed to turn into more reason for her to hate him.

And boy did she hate him.

"Oh my god can this family be any more annoying!" Alyssa yelled at the top of her lungs, stomping her feet as she marched into her room.

"The hell you going I ain't done talkin' to ya yet!" Daryl was furious. He had gotten a call from her English teacher earlier that day. She hadn't been in class all week, and he knew he dropped her off every morning. Which only meant she had been skipping school.

"What the hell is the point of English class anyway? I know to write and read I don't need to learn any thing else!" Alyssa slammed her door closed, but Daryl just slammed it back open again.

"Dammit Alyssa, if ya keep skipping school and doin' shit in English you and Marie gonna end up with a one way trip to New York! Is that really what you want?" Daryl wasn't stupid. He knew if the school didn't think Alyssa was doing good because at problems at home, Andrea would have to send the girls to their aunt in New York. He would lose his month with them before it was even over.

"Yes! I would do anything to get away from you!" Alyssa screamed out in frustration, "God I hate you go away!" She picked up her pillow and threw it at hard as she could at her father.

Daryl just stood there in shock as the pillow hit him. He was sure if he was furious because she was such a fucking pain, or more devastated because no matter how hard he tried, she hated him.

He said nothing to her as he turned around and walked out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

With an angry growl, he made his way to the kitchen. Daryl paced back and forth, not sure what to do with all this anger he had boiling up inside him, and with no other way of letting out all the steam there was only one thing he could think of doing that would work.

So Daryl walked up to one of the walls of his small trailer home and punch a hole right through it.

He panted, his breathing growing heavy as his now bloody hand shook, along with the rest of his body. _She is so damn aggravating! What the fuck did I do to make her hate me so damn much?! Maybe I should just send her damn ass to Ne-_

Muffled whimpers cut through his thought process, making him slowly turn his head to look around for it source. What he saw was a small body; trembling and sobbing, hiding under a blanket on the couch. That's when it hit him. _Fuck! How long had Marie been there? I thought she was using the toilet... Dammit.._

Daryl walked over to the couch at sat on the far end of where Marie was hiding. He said nothing for a while, just holding his hand as it bled.

After a couple of minutes, Marie peeked her head out of the blanket.

"Are..are you okay, daddy?" She whispered threw her crying.

"M'fine... I-I scared ya, didn't I?" Daryl lowered his head in shame. _She musta saw the whole damn thing... I must look like a fuckin' monster to her now._ He looked over to her, watching as she nodded her head yes and wiped the snot and tears from her face with her arm. "I'm.. I'm sorry Marie."

She looked over to him, her little body still shaking and her tears slowed down. "Am I really gonna have to leave?"

Daryl was stumped, not sure of what to say. If Alyssa kept up with her shit, Andrea would surely send them packing. Still he didn't wanna tell Marie that. He loved that pup of his, and it would kill him to watch her go.

So he lied, "Nah. Just tryna scare her into behavin' I guess... Didn't work though obviously.."

She scooted over closer to him, leaning her body against his arm, "Good. I love it here I don't wanna go."

"I wish that sister of yers felt the same." Daryl replied as he looked down at his hand again. _Shit it's still bleedin'._

"Is your hand okay?" Marie asked as he bent closer to get a better look.

"Dunno, still bleeding a lot. Might need stitches." Daryl hissed as he tried to move his fingers, a pain over coming his hand, "Mighta broken somethin' too."

"Maybe you should go to the hospital." Marie suggested as he got up from the couch.

"Guess I should." Daryl grabbed a pair of boots he could just slip on and his keys before heading to the door. He could feel Marie's presence behind him as he went to open it.

When he turned around, she had been right there behind him. "Can I go with you?" She had already put on her shoes and jacket, her white and pink polka dotted pajama pants sticking out compared to her dirty black and white converse and blue jean jacket.

Daryl sighed, he couldn't resist this kid. "Fine. Just let yer sister know we're leavin'."

Marie nodded, running off to the room her sister had hid herself in, and then returning a few seconds later. "Okay let's go."

* * *

There was nothing more Daryl hated then the hospital. The people, the smell, just everything about it made him irritated. Had the Marie not been there, he probably just sucked up the pain and never bothered to get it checked out, but he wasn't gonna do that in front of his own damn kid.

He hoped to be in and out real quick, but of course the day he hurt him self like that there would be a lot of people there. So he sat there with his daughter, waiting for a doctor or nurse to finally help him.

After an hour, his name was finally called. "Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl jumped up, Marie following close behind him. "That's me."

The doctor was a nerdy looking man, with blond hair and glasses. His name tag read Dr. Mamet. He followed the doctor to a small room with metal table in the middle of the room. "Hello Mr. Dixon, I'm Dr. Milton Mamet what seems to be the problem?"

Daryl just held out his hand, "Think I broken it or somethin'."

Dr. Mamet took his hand, examining the wounds. It had bruised by the time they had gotten to the hospital. "Well it's definitely going to need stitches, that's one. How did you come across such injury, may I ask?"

Daryl looked at Marie, who just made a face. This time she had decided to lie for him. "Daddy smashed his hand in the truck door. He can be clumsy some times." A smile formed on her face. _Damn this kid is a wicked good pretender. Might as well be a damn actress._

"Well looks like your father needs to learn to be more careful," the doctor smiled to Marie, "Lets get him x-rayed and stitched up, shall we?"

The X-ray showed that nothing had broken, but his hand was pretty bruised. Ten stitches and a small lecture on being careful later, Daryl and Marie could finally go home.

On their way out of the hospital as they passed though the waiting room, Marie tugged on Daryl's hand, "Daddy look." She spoke softly as she nodded her head off into her right.

When he lifted his head to the right, he could see a doctor talking to a woman in with her arm in a cast. After a while he noticed who it was.

_Holy shit, that's Carol. The hell happen to her?_

"Wonder if she's okay.." Marie said to him as they kept on walking. Daryl just grunted in agreement. _Yeah..me too pup._

* * *

When they pulled up the their trailer home, something seemed off. All the lights were off and everything seemed quiet. Daryl and Marie got out of the truck and made their way inside.

"Marie go 'n get to bed, ya got school in the mornin'." Daryl yawned as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

Marie took off her jacket and shoes, then walked over to her father to give him a goodnight kiss. "Night daddy." She let out a yawn as she walked into to her room, closing the door behind her.

Daryl laid down on the couch, letting out a sigh of relief. _Thank god this day is over._

The problem was, his day was definitely not over.

A few minutes later, Marie came running out of her room. Making Daryl jump up off the couch as her door flew open.

The tears running down her face made his hear race. "Daddy, Lyss is gone! She's not in bed, she's gone!"

_Gone? She ran away? This girl got to be fucking shitting me! Andrea's gonna take them away from me for sure..._


	8. Chapter 8

**A|N:**

**Gosh no matter what story I write, Alyssa is driving Daryl up the wall ha. Time to find out where the hell this pain ran off too! Enjoy guys, Reviews are adored! (:**

**OH ! and thanks a lot for all the idea's, keep them coming ! :D **

**TWD Isn't mine. **

* * *

_**The day Alyssa drove him crazy Pt 2**_

_Gone? The hell she mean Lyss is gone?_

Daryl started to panic. Marie was sobbing now, sending Daryl into a frenzy of emotion. He jumped off the couch and ran for his shoes.

"Ya sure she's gone?!" He yelled out to Marie as he struggled to tie his laces.

Marie was barely understandable through all of her wailing, "Lyss... She's... She's.. Gone!"

Daryl grabbed for his keys and then his jacket. "Shit! Where the hell would a girl like her go at this time of night!" He turned around before walking out the door, "Come on, I ain't leavin' ya here. We gotta go find that freakin' sister of yers!" Marie nodded, running for her things and then heading out the door.

* * *

Daryl and Marie were driving around for over an hour. Daryl didn't think she had gotten far but there was no sign of his missing sixteen year old daughter.

If they didn't find her soon, Daryl would be forced to call the police, and they would call Andrea.

Calling Andrea would mean that the girls would be taken away from him, permanently. That killed Daryl. The last thing he wanted was to lost Marie.

Frustrated, Daryl pulled the truck over and parked.

"What happens if we don't find her daddy..." Daryl froze. Of course Marie knew what would happen, she just wanted to not believe it.

"I'm... I'm sorry I ain't a good dad Marie.." Daryl sighed as he rested his forehead on his hand.

Marie looked over to her father, who after a few minutes glanced his eyes in her direction. "Your the best dad ever. This has been the best week and half of my life." Marie let out a crooked smile. Looking at Marie was like looking at a little reflection, except this reflection was absolutely adorable.

_Damn. I don' wanna give this kid up. There's so much more I coulda learned, so much more to do. Damn ya Lyss for fuckin' this up... maybe this is how its 'posed to be. Why'd ya have to do this to me Viv, ya know I ain't meant to be a daddy... I shoulda never tried.. I ain't good at this shit.._

Daryl put the keys in the ignition, ready to turn around and go home to call the police. As he looked up out beyond his dashboard, he could see a young girl walking around on the side walk. She looked nervous and lost.

_Alyssa._

There were two guys following her. They were middle aged men, maybe a few years younger than Daryl. They were tall and slim white boys, not much muscle on them, and from the looks of it they were drunk.

Daryl could hear Alyssa's voice from where he sat in the car.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed. She was walking fast, her arms wrapped around her chest, she started to look really scared.

"Pretty girls like you should be home in bed at this hour, why don't you come home to mine?" Daryl heard one of the men tell her.

Instantly Daryl hopped out of the truck, telling Marie to stay put but with stern look. He went to the back of his truck and pulled out a bat, before walking towards the men.

As he got closer he could see Alyssa starting to run, the two men not far behind. One of the men caught up to her and reached out for Alyssa, roughly grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back. "Hey where you think your going girl, we're talking to you!"

"Get yer fuckin' hands off my kid!" Daryl let out a loud, powerful yell that probably woke up the next three towns over. He held the bat out, as if to hit the man with it and the stranger let Alyssa go. Once she was free Alyssa ran over to Daryl and stood behind him.

The two strangers backed up, "Woah hey take it easy!"

"Aye man that Merle Dixon's brother.." The boys started to back off. Merle had a mean reputation in town. Everyone new better than to fuck with the Dixon's.

"Yah and this is Lyss Dixon, and if ya ever tough my kid again it ain't her uncle yer gon' hafta be worryin' about!" Daryl said, point the bat at the two of them, "Now get the hell outta here before I shove this bat so far up yer ass, yer gon' be shittin' splinters for the rest of yer pathetic lives!"

They both did just that, running off in the distance.

Daryl turned around to his older daughter, boy did he have a bone to pick with her. "What the hell, Alyssa! Those fuckers coulda seriously hu-"

Alyssa was crying, her breathing ragged with ever sob that came out. She walked closer to her father and rested her head on his chest.

"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Please don't tell Miss Andrea I ran away I don't really wanna go to New York..." Alyssa was crying into his shirt, making it wet from all her tears. Daryl wrapped one arm around her, pulling her in closer. After a while she wrapped her arms around him, her crying getting worse.

This was a damn miracle, Alyssa was being nice to him for once. "Let's go home, Lyss."

* * *

Daryl drove both his daughters home. The three of them spent the whole ride in silence, and this time there was no one mumbling under their breath as he pulled up to the trailer. They all got out of the trucked and quietly they made their way into the trailer. The two girl walked in first, Daryl came in after them, locking the door behind him. Marie kissed her father goodnight in silence and went to her room.

This day is finally over, and this time it was the truth.

Daryl took off his shoes and laid down on the couch. He closed his eyes and through his sheets over himself, ready to call it a night.

"I'm sorry I'm so mean..." He could hear Alyssa telling him. Daryl peaked at her with one eye, as she stood off by the door, her head looking at down at the floor, "Maybe.. maybe we can try again. I don't wanna be mean anymore.."

Daryl sat up, "Long as ya don' run away anymore, I don' see a problem with that."

Alyssa looked up, and smiled. "Good.. thanks." She headed for her bedroom, and as she reached the door way, she stopped to turn around. "Goodnight, dad."

"Night, Lyss." As Daryl sat back on the couch, he could feel the corner of his mouth rise just a bit.

_Damn Alyssa drives me crazy, but that's my girl and hell their ain't no denying it. Maybe I ain't so bad at this after all. The things I wouldn't do for my daughters. _


	9. Chapter 9

_**They day they went out as a family**_

Just like Alyssa promised, she gave Daryl another chance. As their second week together was coming to an end, the three of them were starting to become more like a family. They had their ups and downs, but still a family.

Which to Daryl was totally bizarre, because he had never really had a real family before.

Sure there was Merle, but he was always gone. His father was a piece of shit and his momma had died when he was little, so he never really experienced having a real family. So he was grateful that he was able to give his daughters a peace of what it felt like.

Daryl was having breakfast with Alyssa and Marie. The three of them made sure to always eat as family, getting in as much time together as they could.

"Ew your gross." Marie made a face as Alyssa took a bite into her breakfast.

"Your face is gross." Alyssa teased as she stuck out her tongue.

Daryl just shook his head. He didn't get why girl's liked to tease each other all the time. "Be nice ya two."

"Yes dad." They both replied in unison as they continued to eat their breakfast.

Father hood had became so much stranger to Daryl, especially now that both daughters were giving him a chance. Still Daryl embraced the challenge, because he was a Dixon and there was no way in hell he was gonna give up.

A knock on the door interrupted their breakfast. Alyssa got up from the table first, "I got it." She walked over to the door and opened it, "Miss Andrea!"

Daryl and Marie lifted their head towards the door as Alyssa let the social worker in. "Good morning Alyssa, you seem to be in a good mood today."

"I'm seeing better days." Alyssa smiled as she walked back to the table.

"Miss Andrea! Come sit with us!" Marie yelled out, pointing to the open seat next to her.

"I'd love to sweetie, I just dropped by to say hi to your father really quick." Andrea told her sweetly, then looking to Daryl she smiled, "Can I get a word with you real quick Daryl?"

Daryl got up from the table and walked over to Andrea. _The hell does she want? Don' tell me she found out bout what happen with Lyss..._

"What's up?" Daryl asked as he chew on his thumb nail.

"Just here to check up on you. It's been two weeks now," Andrea started to say, "I just came to see how everything was going? Are the girls and you getting along?"

Daryl could feel himself relax. _Thank god she didn't find out. _"Yeah, we're actually gettin' along not so badly. These girl are really somethin'."

Andrea let out a short breath, "What a relief, I was worried you'd get sick of them.."

"Naw. I like their company.. they've grown on me.." Daryl told her as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's really great to hear." Andrea smiled as the sound of someone honking a car horn filled the air, "We'll I have to go... Amy is in the car, we are going to the Fall Fair in the town over, I just thought I'd see how things were going since we were passing though."

"Town fair?" Alyssa's head shot up, as well as Marie's. Marie's tail was wagging, her puppy ear's sticking up tall as she listened more into the conversation.

"Yeah in King County." Andrea told the girls, then looked back to Daryl before making her way for the door, "You should bring the girl's by. I'm sure the three of you would have a lot of fun. I'll see ya'll later. Have a good one you three!" Andrea opened the door and let her self out.

Leaving both of Daryl's daughter's very intrigued.

"Can we go to the fair, daddy!" Marie asked once Andrea was gone.

"Yeah come on, dad, can we?" Alyssa raised an eyebrow, giving a wicked smug look. Both girls waited in silences for their fathers approval.

_Ugh! You gotta be kiddin' me !_ Had he been alone there was no way in hell he would go, too many people that he would rather not waste his day with. Now there wasn't just one puppy dog look staring at him, there was two! How did he let them defeat him so quickly? Daryl wouldn't ever let anyone one pull this shit with him. Only they weren't just anyone, they were his daughters.

He scoffed. The girls had won. "Fine.. We can go to the stupid fair.." Alyssa and Marie cheered, laughing and smiling over their win. Quickly they both out of their seats and back to their rooms to get dressed.

* * *

When they got their, the place was bustling with people from both towns. Kids and adults alike playing games and having fun. Family's walking around. People eating and drinking. Laughter and music filled the air, damn Georgia was too much of a damn happy place for him. Smaller towns like these were always kinda closer than big city's would be. People were always too friendly, and too up in your business and Daryl hated it.

Daryl tensed up in situations like this, too many damn people. "So uh, what do ya'll wanna do first?"

"Lyss let's play games! Daddy can you get us tickets?" Marie look up at her father, all excited and cheery. If she wasn't his child he would growl at the kid for being to happy. Still this was his pup he was talking to, and he loved his pup more than anything else.

"I guess.. Why not." Daryl shrugged as he followed both girls to the ticket booth.

There was an Asian boy working the ticket booth. When he saw Alyssa he smiled. "Hey Alyssa!"

"Hi Glenn!" She waved as they approached him, "I didn't know you worked here! Where's Maggie?"

Daryl cleared his throat, loud and obnoxious enough to tell his oldest to get a move on. Alyssa chuckled, rolling her eyes as her father. "Can I get some tickets please?"

After they got the tickets they walked around for a bit, looking for something to play. Eventually Marie stopped her sister, pointing at something.

"Lyss look! look! look! Isn't cute! Oh Lyss can you win it for me please!" Marie begged her sister as she pulled on her arm. Daryl looked up to see what she was pointing at, it was a giant stuffed cat.

Daryl couldn't help but chuckle. "The hell is _that_?"

"Hello kitty. Marie is obsessed with Hello Kitty. Miss Andrea had her keep her collection of Hello Kitty's in storage and she's been going nuts with out them." Alyssa rolled her eyes then looked down to her little sister, "You really don't need more."

Marie kept on begging though. "Come on Lyss it's calling me! I need it! Please please please!"

Alyssa looked back at her father, waiting for him to butt in, instead he was to busy quietly laughing at the situation. A small smile on his face. Alyssa let out a noise of frustration, then made her way to the stand. "Fine."

The stand was one of those games where you had to throw the ball at the bottles and knock them down. In order to win the kitty, Alyssa would had to do it twice. He gave the girls the tickets, "I'm gonna get a drink, ya'll want anything?"

Marie didn't reply, she was too busy admiring the fat stuffed cat. Alyssa shook her head and smiled. "No thanks dad."

Daryl walked off and let his daughters at the stand. He waited on line for his soda, and after he got it he started to walk back. As he walked though the crowd of people, a certain familiar cast of to the side caught his eye. It was Carol again. She was standing next to Lori Grimes and Andrea, and they were all giggling about something.

When Andrea noticed Daryl, she waved out to him. "Daryl! Hey Daryl!"

"Oh lord.." Daryl growled to himself. He really didn't want to go in that direction. For one, he rather not talk to the two other girls. Also he didn't feel like clamming up again in front of Carol, but once he realized she was smiling at him, Daryl couldn't help but make his way over anyway.

"Hey Daryl I'm glad you decided to show up!" Andrea smiled as he approach the three woman.

"Yeah well after ya said something' the girls practically begged me to come.." Daryl replied with a shrug.

"Yes Rick told me you have two girls now!" Lori added in. Ricks wife was an extra happy woman, a very average house wife like lady. Her small belly popped out of her shirt, he had forgotten Rick said she was pregnant. "Where are your girls, Daryl?"

"Lyss and Marie are playing at a stand, just left 'em real quick to grab a drink." Daryl showed them the bottle of cola in his hand.

"You should bring Marie by, I'm sure she would love to play with Carl and Sophia, right Carol?" Andrea and Lori looked over to their friend, who stood there quietly.

She still had her cast on, being held up by a sling. Daryl remembered seeing her at the hospital that night, "How that happen?" He said with arms crossed, nodding his head at the cast.

"I fell.." She replied softly. She wasn't wearing her sun glasses anymore, the bruise on her face was finally gone. Still Daryl could bet anything that even if he couldn't see them, they were still there.

Just by looking her in the eyes, she knew he caught her lying, "Right."

Daryl knew the kind of shitty mad Ed Peletier was. High school with him had not been a walk through the park. Ed came from good money, and that man was a fucking douche. He had no idea how he managed to score a woman like Carol, who came from a kind, proper like family. What really blew him away is that Ed even tricked Carol into marrying him.

His though process was cut off though, but a certain yelling voice.

"Your stupid game is rigged! Ya little shit head!" Daryl's head shot back. _That's Lyss alright, god damn it girl what are you doing!_

Daryl looked backed to the three woman, backing up slowly as he did so. "I uh, should be going." He quickly turned around and ran to find his daughters. _What could they be up to now?_

When he found them, Alyssa and Marie had been exactly where he left them. Instead now Alyssa was leaning over the ledge of the game stand, her hands down on the ledge as she got up in the boy who ran the stands face.

"Your stupid game is rigged! I got bulls eye twice in a row! There is no reason I shouldn't have won that stupid kitty by now!" Alyssa growled at the kid. He was a Young boy around her age, dark slicked back hair and fair skin.

The boys name tag read Sebastian, "Listen, pretty lady, that's just how the game works. You lost, get the hell over it!"

Alyssa scoffed, she was pissed as hell. "Sore loser! Your stupid bottles are rigged and you know it!"

"Lyss the hell are ya doin'?" Daryl yelled to her as he approached his daughters.

Marie was the one who stopped her dad from getting angry with the kid. "Daddy she hit the bottles three times really hard and they didn't fall down, and the guy said she didn't hit them at all."

Alyssa jumped over the counter, pushing the boy out the way.

"Alyssa!"

"Hey you can't be in here!"

"Lyss come back!"

She walked over the bottles and tugged on them, and just like she said, they were glued down.

"I said you can't be in here ya stupid b-"

She turned right around and got in the kids face. "Exactly what I thought you little cheating shit face!" Alyssa yelled at the boy as she picked up a ball from the floor and threw it at him, "I best get that damn kitty after you tried to play me like that!"

"Lyssa get yer butt over here now!" Daryl yelled out for his daughter.

As she stood up on the ledge to get out from behind the stand, she reached up and pulled the big hello kitty down. She hopped off the ledge and then walked over to Marie to hand her the kitty.

"Hey give that b-" the boy started to yell, but Alyssa turned back and snarled at him.

She turned back around and grabbed her sisters hand and the three Dixon's started to walk away.

"The hell was that, Lyss?" Daryl grumbled to his daughter under his breath as they walked along, "Why ya pull a stunt like that when ya know Andrea is here?"

Alyssa sighed as they all walked along. "Sorry. Guess it's the Dixon blood in me, not gonna let that stupid punk try to trick me like that.."

Daryl couldn't help but laugh. _Dixon blood. _How many times had he used that excuse before when he was her age? She was only standing up for Marie, he couldn't be mad at his daughter for that. "Next time don't make such a damn scene, ok?" He told her as he through an arm around her shoulder and tugged her close.

She looked back at him and smiled. "Yes sir."


	10. Chapter 10

**A|N:**

**Chapter 10 yay ! Here's a little bit for ****_BanannaFlvdSnow _****who brought up a little idea for a chapter! Your idea really help me figure out how to bring in more Caryl scenes! So now I can slowly work my way into more Caryl. Enjoy guys (: **

**And if you guy have an idea for a chapter let me know! PM me or write a review with your thoughts! i love you guys!**

**TWD isn't mine ;p**

* * *

_**The day she visited him at work**_

Daryl enjoyed his new job at the garage. Working with Martinez wasn't as bad as he though it would be and his other coworker, Jim, wasn't a bad guy either. His boss, Dale Horvath, was old man who spent all his free time repairing his RV. Dale was a kind old man, Jim would tell Daryl how he had this strange habit of being able to read people like a book but Daryl didn't care. Daryl purposely made himself impossible to get. Dale was also a fair boss, and worked around Daryl's desire to be home when his daughters were home from school. So Daryl would work nine to three on the week days, giving him time to drop off and pick up Marie at school.

What Daryl liked the most is that he could use all his free time to work on his bike.

Well it wasn't his bike, it was Merle's, but since his brother was gone most of the time Daryl always had to take car of it. Making sure it was clean and tuned, Daryl taught himself the in and outs of that damn bike and after a while he self proclaimed it as his own.

One afternoon around 1:30 while working, he was in the middle of tuning his motorcycle when Jim interrupted him.

"Hey Dixon, a customer just came in about their Jeep Cherokee and I'm bouta clock out. You think you can handle it?" Jim asked as Daryl lifted his head up at him. Daryl was a mess, his hair all ruffled and his clothes covered in grease, oil, sweat and dirt.

_Jeep Cherokee?_ "Uh yea sure, got no problem with that." Daryl threw the dirty rag he had in his hands over his shoulders and went outside where the jeep was parked. Standing next to the jeep was exactly who he thought it would be.

"Oh Daryl, I didn't know you worked here." Carol looked a bit shook up and nervous. Her arm was looking much better now and was no longer in a cast.

"Yea for a bit over a week now," he replied as crossed his arms. He had just remembered he took off his flannel while working on his bike and never put it back on. Now he looked like a greasy mess in front of her, with only his dirty wife beater on. _God this is embarresin' I look like shit. _"What ya do to the Cherokee."

"I'm not sure, it was fine when I dropped off Sophia at school this morning but now it keeps making a weird noise.." Carol clutched onto her little purse, "Ed's gone for the week and gonna be so mad if it's broken when he comes back."

Daryl scoffed. _Ed Peletier that stupid little shit._ There was no one he hated more than Ed, there was maybe one other man, but Ed was definitely still up there. "Well lets give it a drive and see how it sounds." Carol handed the Daryl the keys, gently placing it in his hands. He watched how kind she was with him, he had never seen a woman more sweet.

He shook out of his little day dream and got into the driver seat of her Cherokee and she got in on the passenger side. He turned the jeep on and it seemed fine, putting the car into reverse and pulling out of the Garage parking lot there was no problem either. It wasn't until he had to brake at a stop sign did he hear the obnoxious screeching she had been upset about. So he turned around and drove the car back to the garage, pulling it put into one of the work stations and parking it on one of the lifts. He turned off the car and he and Carol got out.

"Well yer brake pads are shit, when's the last time someone looked at the damn thing? If ya woulda got in an accident yer ass would be road kill!" Daryl grumbled as he turned on the lift to get a better view of underneath the car.

"Ed said the car didn't need checking so I haven't bothered.." Carol started to say but then she shut up. Lowering her head in shame.

"Well thank god ya finally checked anyway.." Daryl replied as he looked at her terrible breaks. He sighed in frustration when he could see how bad it was. "Yer gon' to need new brakes."

"Is that expensive?" Carol asked him.

Daryl shrugged as he wiped the sweat from his face. "Its only on one side so maybe like 300-400 bucks."

Carol's jaw dropped, "Seriously? I'm not sure if I have that kind of money right now..."

"Well ya definitely can't drive it like this." Daryl could see she was upset. She looked so tensed up and nervous about the whole situation. He wasn't really sure why but he felt awful, Carol looked like she'd cry any second. So Daryl took a deep breath and then came up with a solution. "Listen I get out at three I can bring it to my place then I can do it myself, free of charge. Don't worry bout the money."

Carol's face beamed up as a smile formed on her face, "Are you serious, Daryl?"

"Yeah, just can ya get Marie for me? I'll give the school a call so they know yer gettin' her. I'll give ya my truck to drive till I get yers fix. Just promise not to kill my brakes." Daryl pulled out the keys to his own truck from his pocket and handed it to her.

She took the keys from him, and then to his complete surprise Carol pulled him in for a quick hug. "Thank you, Daryl, you're the best!"

Just as quick as she went in to hug in she let go. Daryl was shocked, no one as ever hugged him before. Marie has but that's his daughter. Hell he didn't even like when Vivianne use to hug him, but when Carol threw her arms around him for that quick second, he could feel his cheeks turn red. "Watch it, I'm covered in crap."

"You're a real sweet heart Dixon, thank you. I'll see you at three-thirty." Carol turned around and headed for his truck and left.

Daryl stood there, watching as she drove away in his truck. A second later Dale came out of his office and walked over to Daryl.

"That's Ed Peletier's wife, right?" Dale asked as he stood next to Daryl. He responded with a nod of his head. "Good lady, that one, but she's also married."

Daryl scoffed. "Yea to a dick head."

"We all know what kind of man Ed is, but it's not your business. You're a decent man, Dixon, but try not to get yourself stuck in those sticky situations if your not willing to fight for it." Dale patted Daryl's shoulder and then turned around to walk to his office.

A moment later, Daryl realized what he said. "Wait what?"

Dale stopped and turned around, "We all know the reputations Dixon's have. When people found out I hired you they all asked me why I do such a thing. And I'm not gonna lie I was scared at first, I know that reputation that you're father and brother have created for your family's name but you showed me not all the Dixon's are assholes. No offense. You're the best damn worker I got, and you don't complain like Jim or Martinez. Don't let people whispers make you, because your not like that." Dale just smiled and walked away, not waiting for Daryl to respond.

It wasn't like he could anyway. Daryl was stunned. He had no clue where that came from, but that might have been the nicest damn thing anyone had ever said about him. So Daryl just shook it off and went back to work. Never forgetting the words that Dale said to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A|N:**

**Sorry this took a bit of a while, I've been slaving at work. Well hope u like this one! Hopefully AiTD will be updated by tomorrow after noon! Stay awesome my loves! R&R away ! **

**TWD isn't Mine!**

* * *

_**The day he had guests over**_

Dale had let Daryl go home half an hour early that day, giving him the time he needed to start the repairs on Carol's Jeep Cherokee. He had gotten some work done by the time Carol got their with Marie and her daughter Sophia. It was 3:50 when they got there.

"Hi daddy!" Marie yelled as she hopped out if the truck and ran for her father.

Daryl got out from under Carol's jeep to greet his daughter, "Hey, Marie, how was school?"

"Good! Daddy guess what Miss Carol bought food and she says she's gonna cook us dinner!" Marie smiled big, "I'm gonna do my homework so I can be done before her!" With a wag of her tail, Marie ran off into the trailer. "Come on Sophia come see my room!" She yelled out for the eight year old, who ran in right after.

Carol walked over, Daryl's keys and a shopping bag in hand. "I hope you don't mind, I thought it would be a good payment since your fixing my jeep for nothing..."

"Dinner works." Daryl nodded at her as he wiped off his hands. "Lemme just wash up 'n then I can help ya."

"No you just keep on this, I can find my way around a kitchen." She winked and then turned around to head inside. Daryl sighed as he watched her go. _Damn I hope it's clean enough in there. This is so embarressin'._ Daryl never had visitors, so he wasn't not prepared for Carol and Sophia's visit. Especially if she was gonna cook for him.

About a hour and a half later, Daryl finished with the jeep. When he got inside Carol had been setting up the table for dinner. She smiled when she saw him walk through the door.

"Didn't find dinner mats or anything." Carol explained with a smile as he walked over to her, "Don't have many visitors, huh?"

Daryl bit down on his dirty thumb, "No not really."

"Well I think dinner will be good regardless. You should go clean up." She giggled. "You smell like death."

Daryl scoffed as he walked away, the sound of Carol still giggling behind him. He went into Merle's room, which was now where he kept all his clothes. He didn't have much though, so it's not like he took up space. Daryl managed to find a clean flannel and his pair of jeans with the least amount of holes in them, then made his way to the bathroom to clean him. He didn't bother showering, only washing his hands and face and making sure he didn't look like a total idiot. Once he was done he went back to the kitchen, where Carol and the two little ones were both waiting for him at the table.

"Where's Alyssa?" Carol asked as Daryl sat at the table.

Daryl sat down across from her. Before he could speak Marie answered for him. "Alyssa has glee club till 6 then her and Amy always get fast food after."

"Glee club? Impressive." Carol smiled at Marie, and then looked to Daryl. "I hope you like pasta. I figured spaghetti and meatballs would suffice as payment"

"Yeah thanks." Daryl didn't smile, but he wasn't always as grouchy as usual. He figured that was a perfect medium.

"Thank you Miss Carol." Marie smiled as she thanked the woman who cooked her dinner.

Carol served everyone their food and together the four of them enjoyed the dinner. It was so weird having visitors, but he figured as long as it was just Carol, he wouldn't mind.

"How do you know my daddy, Miss Carol?" Marie asked as she stuffed a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth.

Carol looked up at Marie, the over to Daryl. "Well we were both friends with your momma."

Marie's eyes light up. "You were friends with momma!?"

"Yeah, best friends in high school." Carol tried hard to keep a smile, but Daryl knew that if his chest was aching from thought of Vivianne, then hers was caving in. "After high school I went to college for to years then got married, I lost contact with my friends while I was away."

"Oh... I see." Daryl could tell that Marie's normally chipper mood turned down a notch, but only enough that he would notice. "What did you study?"

Carol smiled as she took a sip on her soda. "Well I wanted to be a nurse. In college I learned how to use a sonogram, which is the machine that nurses use to see babies in their mommy's bellies."

"Cool!" Sophia looked up at her mom with wide eyes. "Why aren't you a nurse now mommy?"

Daryl watched carefully as she swallowed the lump in her throat, something that only he had noticed her doing. "Well after college I got married to your daddy and got pregnant with you." Daryl noticed the tone of voice she used when she said _your daddy_. He wasn't sure why but it just made him angry when someone mention Ed. "I guess I was just so busy being a mommy."

"Being a parent isn't such a bad job." Daryl added, instantly making her smile.

"No," her grin was from ear to ear, "It's the best."

A while after they were done eating dinner, Daryl helped Carol clean up while the little ones played. Eventually Alyssa came home and the three girls played together in the room. Sometime during the night Daryl found himself on the couch with Carol talking to her.

"So what happen to Viv 'n ye?" Daryl asked, his elbows resting on his knees while his hands kept his face up.

"We uh... Fought a lot when I went away..." Carol told him shyly.

"Bout what?" Daryl asked as he looked at her with curious eyes.

Carol slumped into the couch. "Ed."

Daryl sat up and scoffed, "What about that ..." Daryl wanted to call him every name in the book. Ed Peletier was a terrible excuse for a human bring and if Daryl knew he wouldn't get arrest or his daughters taken away he'd probably kick his ass till he was dead. Still that was Carol's husband, so he bit his tongue and held it in.

"It was a long time ago, Daryl. It doesn't matter now." He could hear her voice cracking, getting his attention. She took a deep breath and managed to put on a smile. "Thanks so much, for fixing the jeep. And for having us over."

Daryl sighed, he really wanted to know what happened but he wasn't going to push it. "Yea it was nice. Thanks for dinner."

"Well Ed is gone for the rest of the week some maybe me and Sophia will come back again soon, and you can cook us dinner next time. It's better than being suck in that house by ourselves." Carol told him as she looked into his direction.

Daryl looked back at her. Finding himself lost in her big blue eyes. "Sure don' bother me none. Bring Sophia over anytime, the pup seems to like her company."

"The pup?" Carol tilted her head a bit lost by what he said.

_Crap! Did I say that out loud! Dammit I must look like a moron. _"Uh yea, that's what I call Marie.. Ya know cause she reminds me.. Of a puppy."

Carols smile became genuine, obviously no longer forced. "That's really cute. You must love your daughters."

"Yea guess so." Daryl shrugged as he got up from the couch, Carol following behind him.

"Oh Sophia, sweetie, it's time to go." Carol called out for her daughter.

A second later Marie and Sophia came bursting out of the girls room, all smile and giggles. They were two peas in a pod, cute as a damn button and enough to melt even the coldest man's heart. "Mommy do we have to go now?! Marie was showing me how to draw!"

Carol shook her head at her daughter. "Yes sweet heart, you got school tomorrow."

"Aw man." Sophia whined as her mother helped her put on her jacket.

"Hey, listen ya came come back anytime." Daryl told Sophia as she zipped her jacket up.

"Really! Promise?" Sophia's eyes light up.

Daryl shrugged, "Long as its alright with yer momma."

"Come on Sophia, we gotta go." Carol called out to the little one as she headed for the door.

"Bye Marie! Bye Mr. Daryl!" Carol opened the door for Sophia and she ran out.

Daryl walked up to Carol before she left. "If y'ever gotta problem with the jeep again, just give me a call."

"Thanks Daryl, you're a life saver." Carol smiled. Quickly, without Daryl ever expecting it, Carol leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "See you soon, ok?" With that she turned around and head for her jeep.

Daryl stood there with cheeks flushed as he watched the girls get in the jeep and drive away. He watched her till she was gone, and this time he noticed the jeep didn't make a noise when she braked. Daryl closed the door once he couldn't see them anymore.

Marie was standing behind him, a huge smile on her face. "You do like, don't you daddy?"

He tried to hide the fact that he was blushing, but his youngest had caught him red handed. "Get to bed pup, 'fore I throw ya in." Daryl gave a stern look to his daughter and she ran back to her room, giggles filling the room as she ran off.

_Get a hold of yerself, Dixon. She's a married woman for christ sakes! Even if its a shit head like Ed Peletier, ya ain't no home wrecker. Besides... She probably don' even like ya like that. Should've just made yer damn move in high school instead of being a big damn pussy._


	12. Chapter 12

**A|N:**

**woooh I'm back! If you guys haven't realized I've gotten a really awesome new cover for Dixon blood Of Marie and Alyssa ! The art is by someone on tumblr by the name of Iron-han and I LOVE THEM!**

**Twd is not mind. Neither is Wings by Little Mix.**

* * *

**_The day she sang for them_**

It had already been an interest night for the Dixon household. It was the end of the week. Carol and Sophia had came over for dinner again, and by some crazy coincidence Merle had been home that night as well. Alyssa was also home, so that was six mouths Daryl had to feed that night, including his own. Daryl let Carol and the girls sit at the table, while him and Merle ate on the couch. He cooked up some rabbits that Merle brought home from hunting. The look on Marie and Sophia's faces when Merle cut the feet off and told them he would make them eat it was priceless, though Carol didn't find it as funny as Daryl did. Dinner wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Marie and Sophia kept it interesting as usual, between the two of them it was never a quiet moment. When everyone was done eating the girls all escaped to their room leaving Merle, Daryl and Carol to sit all together at the table.

"So how have you been Merle? I haven't seen much of you lately." Carol asked him as she sipped from her coffee.

"I've been around sugar. Got better things to do then be stuck in this dump all day." Merle smile and he drank his beer, "See you've been pretty busy yerself, being married to a piece of work like Ed Peletier."

"The fuck, Merle!" Daryl scowled his brother, almost spitting his coffee out, but Merle shrugged his anger off.

"Please baby brother, that just might be the one jerk in this tiny town everyone hates more then me. How does a fragile thing like you put up with that shit head, baby girl?" Merle stared at Carol, but her eyes were on her cup.

"Ain't yer business Merle, shut up." Daryl yelled a bit louder this time. He knew his brother could be a drunk piece of shit.

"It's okay Daryl," Carol told him with a quiet voice before she looked up from her cup, "It's my choice to try to give Sophia a proper family. I wouldn't want her to live with out both parents." _Without both parents, huh? _Daryl let her words sink in. He grew up with only parent, and his daughter have always done the same. He didn't see what the big deal was, but he wondered how that made his girls feel.

"Come on ya can do better than that." Merle let out a cocky smile, "Hell I can do better than him if ya like." He winked at her but Carol just laughed.

"I'll pass Merle, thank you." Carol smiled as she drank more of her coffee.

Merle looked at Carol, then to his brother, and back to the woman, "Oh I see, ya like your Dixon's younger, huh?"

"SHUT UP MERLE!" Daryl growled as he snatched the beer away from his brother. Carol couldn't help but laugh as Merle frowned at from at the sight of his beer being taken away. _She ain't of me like that, ain't no way. Hell I ain't even sure if she thinks of me as her damn friend. Fuck your a dick, Merle._ "Yer ass is cut off."

Carol shook her head at the drunk Dixon, a smile still on her face. "I'm a married woman, Merle."

"Don't mean nothing to me." He chuckled as he sat back in his seat.

Not even a moment later, Marie and Sophia had ran into the room. Sophia ran straight to her mother, wrapper her arms around her waist, and Marie sat herself into her fathers lap.

"Hey pup." Daryl smiled at his daughter as she plopped herself in his lap. He had gotten use to calling Marie pup, and no one bothered to question him about it. She absolutely loved the nickname he had for her.

"Hey daddy." Marie smiled back at him as looked up at him.

"I thought you guys were playin' in yer room?" Daryl asked his daughter.

Marie's puppy dog tail started to wag. "Alyssa wants to ask you guys a question but she's being shy."

"No I ain't!" Alyssa yelled from her room. A few minutes later she came into the room, huffing, puffing and stomping her feet. "I ain't shy it's just a stupid question."

"It ain't stupid, Lyss, what is it?" Daryl asked his oldest girl.

Alyssa had all eyes on her now. Daryl could his his daughters face burn red with embarrassment as she bit on her thumb, a habit she was picking up from her father. It was scary to Daryl how similar he and Alyssa were. Eventually she took a deep breath and spoke, "Well Beth and Maggie are forcing me to audition for the talent show and I have to practice singing in front of an audience..alone.." Alyssa lowered her eyes to the floor, "So I was thinking maybe I'd just sing for you guys.."

Daryl was shocked. His loud mouth Dixon of a daughter definitely did not seem like the shy type. Alyssa was so talkative and loud he never thought he wold have stage fright. He could now see what Marie meant by Alyssa being the most like him.

Merle was the first person to respond. "The hell ya scared for, girl, yer a Dixon dammit. Go on and show us what yer made of." His smile was sincere and contagious.

"We'd love to hear you sing." Carol added in, a smile also on her face.

"Alright...cool." Alyssa smiled and they all turned to completely face her. She stood there a few seconds before she started to sing. She was staring right at Daryl, who was staring right back at her.

He knew what she was waiting for, his approval. "Go on, Lyssa."

"Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And if they give you shhhh...

Then they can walk on by"

Her voice was quiet at first, but the moment Alyssa saw the smile on her father and sisters faces, she got louder.

"My feet, feet can't touch the ground

And I can't hear a sound

But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

Walk, walk on over there

'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is"

Alyssa voice was gorgeous. Powerful and loud, just liked her mothers. _Just like Viv_. Daryl couldn't help but be so proud of his talented daughters.

"Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly"

Marie and Sophia clapped along to the song Alyssa sang. She getting really into the song now. Carol and Merle were also smiling. Daryl couldn't help but smile bigger. _Damn straight that's my talented kid._

"I'm firing up on that runway

I know we're gonna get there someday

But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no

Talk, talk turns into air

And I don't even care, oh yeah

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking, all I know is"

Daryl could remember Vivianne being this ambitious. His late best friend always had big dreams and lots of passion. All of which that were obviously passed down to his daughters.

"Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night,

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey

I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking, boy

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking, boy

Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

They're just like water off my wings"

Marie and Sophia had jumped up and ran over to Alyssa, the three of them dancing around in the middle of them room.

"Mama told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

'Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say – it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

These wings are made to fly"

They all clapped when Alyssa was done. Daryl clapped for his daughter especially loud, he couldn't help but be so happy for his daughter. She was more then he could have ever imagined.

"So what do you guys think?" Alyssa smiled at the adults as Marie and Sophia attacked the teen with hugs.

"I think yer gonna kick their teenaged asses." Merle chuckled from his seat.

"Merle!" Carol and Daryl yelled at Merle for his poor choice of language in front of children.

Merle rolled his eyes. "Sorry.. Teenaged butt's."

"Dad?" Alyssa gave her face a excited, wide eyed look.

Daryl smiled wide, "Yer awesome, Lyss, yer momma woulda been real proud."

Alyssa couldn't help but smile, her eyes getting glossy. "You think so?" Daryl nodded, and Alyssa ran around the table to give her father a hug. "Thanks dad! You're the best!"

Daryl hugged her back, kissed the top of her head. "No problem, Alyssa."


	13. Chapter 13

**A|N:**

**Next chapter is here! this I really like this one! Read and review away my loves ! Some for a little back round on the woman who created the Dixon Daughters.**

**TWD is not mine.**

* * *

**_The day he remembered the past pt1_**

Daryl had been in a bad mood all morning, he wasn't sure why. Work was extra busy, he had to call Carol and ask her to pick up Marie. Lucky Ed was still away, so she told him she could stay at with them at their house till Daryl got out. It was 8pm and he had been at work for almost 10 hours. He ended up calling again and asking her to get Alyssa as well.

Finally at 10:30pm, Daryl was able to go home. It was 11pm when he got to Carol's.

Daryl walked up to the door and rang the bell. Sophia opened the door, "Hi Mr. Daryl." She smiled up at him, but tonight Daryl was too tired to give the kid a smile back.

He cut to the case, to sleepy to play games. "The girls ready?"

"Alyssa! Marie!" Sophia yelled for the Dixon daughters as she ran off. Few minutes later Alyssa carried Marie to the door.

Alyssa had a smile on her face, "Long day?" Daryl grunted a reply, "I only got the muscle to carry this one, sorry." She chuckled as she walked past her father and to the truck.

Carol came to the door to greet Daryl, "Thanks for gettin' them."

"No problem." She replied, giggling, "You look awful."

"I feel it.." He mumbled as a yawn escaped him.

Carol smiled, playfully pushing his shoulder, "Go to bed, Dixon."

Daryl snapped awake to the contact of her hand. He wasn't used to be touch, especially by girls. His eyes blinked open, his cheeks turning pink, "Uh yeah. Night." Daryl walked off her porch and back to his car. He didn't say a word as he drove his girls home. Only mumbling a reply as Alyssa kissed him goodnight.

* * *

The next morning he luckily had no work. It was Saturday, and the end of week three of having his daughters. One week left. That was all he had to be with his girls. After that he would have to make choice, probably the biggest most life altering choice he had ever made in his whole life.

Would he or would he not keep his daughters?

If he didn't, they would be send to New York to live with their aunt. He would never see them again and his life would go back to normal. Back to loneliness. Back to the silence. They way his room was silent now. He didn't like it, it creeped him out and made him anxious. Most of all it brought back bad memories.

Daryl decided in that moment, he really fucking hated all the silence.

If he decided maybe this really was what he wanted, these girls would be his. They would be in his custody forever. Which to him, wasn't so bad as it seems. He had gotten use to the last three weeks, to not being lonely all the time. Daryl had honestly liked having, what he saw in his eyes to be, a real family. There would be no more silence, never again, and instead his small trailer home would be full of music, laughter and for once: happiness. Alyssa and Marie had made him happier than anything else ever had in the world. Sure Alyssa started off as a head ache and Marie is still just a little kid, which he has no clue about them, but these two gave him meaning. Hell they gave him a lot more than that.

In the last two months, Daryl's life had totally flipped. He had gotten a real, meaningful job that made good money. He woke up every morning and made breakfast for three, dropped the girls off to school then went to work. Daily life had became a routine, and he really liked it. The girls even brought out a nicer side of Merle that not even his brother had seen before. Also they brought him closer to Carol, who was probably his only friend and the only good thing that came out of high school.

_High school. No. _Daryl lied. He knew that the BEST thing that came out of that shitty high school experience was knowing Vivianne DeSerrano.

_"Hey Dixon? Where do you think you're going?" A female voice called to him as he tried to walk out of the high school. His last day of high school ever and hell he just wanted to get out of there._

_"Getting the hell away from you." Daryl grumbled as he kept walking. A body jumping on to his back stopped him, causing him to stumble forward. He caught his balance and stood still, caring them on his back. "Damn you, Viv."_

_Vivianne started to laugh, "Ah come on Dixon. You know your just mad cause your gonna miss me when I move to New York."_

_Daryl snorted. "Don't know why yer goin' all the way to New York in the first place."_

_"Awe you are gonna miss me!" Viv cheered as her grip on his neck tightened._

_"You're chokin' me stupid."_

_ Viv huffed as she got down. Daryl started to walk away but she caught up to him, throwing her arm around his neck and pulling him close as they walked alone. "You're a big baby, Dixon, you know you love me and that's final."_

_"Whatever.."_

_"Oh come on Daryl, stop being such a shit." Viviane whined as they walked along._

_Daryl looked over to her, "So yer really leavin' huh?"_

_"Yup, end of this month. You should come with me!" She told him as the stopped, waiting to cross the street._

_"Maybe ye should just stay.." Daryl looked down a his thumb as he bit down on it._

_Vivianne grabbed his hand, holding it in hers, "You really need to stop doing that. That's a really bad habit, you know?" The kept on walking, crossing the street hand and hand. "And you know I can't stay, I need to get out of here. Georgia sucks. Besides my old lady will be fine with out me."_

_"Oh thanks.."_

_Vivianne held his hand a bit tighter, "Daryl we talked about this. We'll be ok on our own. You and I have some growing up to do. It's time to do some good with our lives. What's was the point of the last for years of high school if nothing good comes out of it?"_

_"Will ya come back?" Daryl and Viv stopped at the entrance of the trailer park, hand in a hand and only inches apart._

_Vivianne moved in and kissed Daryl on his cheek. "You know me, I can't stay away for too long. Besides, what would you do with out me?"_

Daryl felt the corner of his lip twitch up, his eyes getting watery. Vivianne was his best friend, and the mother of his children. The woman who got him through his childhood, middle school and high school. If it wasn't for her none of this would have happened, and if it wasn't for seeing her at the strip club on his 21st birthday... He shook that thought away. Daryl wasn't going down this road. Not today. No, today he would be grateful. Grateful for the birth of his daughters.

Daryl had no idea how long he had been sitting there lost in his thoughts, but he hadn't realized Alyssa get out of her room and sit down at the couch next to her.

"Are you thinking about my mom?" Alyssa caught him off guard. It was like she was reading his damn mind.

"Huh, what was I thinkin' out loud or somethin'?" Daryl asked as he snapped back into reality.

Alyssa shook her head, "No you just.."

"What?"

"You just look really... sad... That's all." Alyssa shrugged playing with the strings on her pajama pants.

Daryl sighed then finally replied. "Yah I was thinkin' bout 'er.."

"Do you ever miss her?" Alyssa finally looked up at him.

Daryl looked back at her, "Yea, some times. She was my best friend, ya know? Yer mom always had my back when we were kids. Really kept me on my toes. She would help me figure out what I was feelin', always readin' my mind 'n shit."

"Did you... love my mom?" Alyssa questioned him quietly.

Daryl had to stop and think. _Love?_ Daryl wasn't sure if what he felt was love. Daryl didn't know what love is, he never had. He knew hate, fuck he sure as hell knew what hate was. Love was something new to him. If anything, the only people Daryl was sure he loved were Alyssa and Marie.

"Not sure, I cared for her though.. A lot." Daryl finally replied, being careful with his words.

"You love us though, right?" Alyssa question shocked Daryl.

He couldn't help but hug his teenaged daughter, pulling her closer as he showered her in kisses, "Hell yea I do, Lyss."

Alyssa couldn't help but giggle, "Okay! Okay! Too much love!" Daryl let go of his daughter as she got up to back to her room. "I love you dad."

"I love ya too, Lyss." Daryl smiled as she walked into her room, and carefully closed the door behind her.

_Oh yes how I love my daughters. Above all do I love my daughters. Thanks Viv, for the one good thing that ever came out high school. For once, we did good._


	14. Chapter 14

**A|N:**

**So i had this done at 2:30am last night but my wifi on my ipad was being a shit so i had to wait till now to update it sooooo here you go my loves! next chapter is hizzleeee ;D**

**TWD is not mine only Marie n Alyssa!**

* * *

**_The day his life got complicated_**

"So are you excited?" The giddy voice on the other side of the line asked him. It was Andrea. She had called him the day before and asked him how he had been. After a hour of small talk about the girls Daryl had decided to make it official, he was keeping his daughters.

"Uh yeah." Daryl replied. He was in his truck waiting for Alyssa to get out of school. It was a thursday and a three day weekend for the kids. He had to get Marie and Alyssa today at the time the school got out since their was no clubs, so Daryl had left work early to go sit in front of the high school. Just as he parked Andrea had called him. "Ain't really gon' be a big difference, they just gon' be legally mine is all."

"Well you still gotta go to court and they have to deem you fit for custody." Andrea reminded him. _Oh yeah forgot bout that._ "But I'm sure you will have no problem with that."

_No problem, huh? _Daryl gulped. If there was one thing he hated more than hospitals it was court. Only time he was ever in court was for Merle. His brother had his far share of breaking the law and so had Daryl. Hopefully they wouldn't take Merle's bad reputation into consideration. "You don' think the court would use Merle against me do ya?"

"No I don't think so. He seems to be fine around them. Besides your the father its your physical and mental stability they will be checking for." Andrea's reply calmed him down. _Phew. Thank god. _"There's nothing to worry about thought, Daryl, you're a great father and I know that the court will find you fit to have total custody of your girls."

"Thank's Andrea, really." Daryl couldn't have been anymore grateful for what Andrea had done. She had brought him together with his daughters and nothing could ever mean more to him.

"No problem Daryl, see you in a week." Andrea hung up the phone, leaving Daryl alone to think about his life.

In a week, he would go to court for full custody of his daughters and before he knew it they would be his. Forever. Daryl smiled, nothing could make him happier. For now his life was perfect. He couldn't think of anything he wanted more. No one could ruin this for him, because these girls were his to have and raise and love forever. No matter how crazy things got sometimes.

Just then the door opened and Alyssa had gotten in the car. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the bell ring to let the kids out. Luckily his oldest daughter saw him from where he parked with no problem. "Ugh! Why is english even a subject! Who ever made that decision was probably a evil jerk."

_Speaking of crazy._

"Guess yer day wasn't so great, huh?" Daryl chuckled as he turned the truck back on.

"Ha! What gave it away?" Alyssa's smart ass remark made Daryl chuckle a bit more. Had he not been driving, thought, he would have certainly smacked her upside her head.

Instead he just rolled his eyes, "Stop being such a damn Dixon."

"Sorry, can't, it's in my blood." Alyssa smiled as they started to drive away. "So how was work?"

"Fine." He replied. Then as he tried to get out of the school parking lot some woman picking up her son jumped in front of him with her car causing him to stop short. Frustrated, Daryl slammed on his horn and gave the woman the finger. "Dumb fuckin' bitch don' know how to fuckin' drive! The hell is wrong with people always becomin' stupid fuckin' drivers in front of schools!"

Alyssa had sunken into her seat, embarrassed by her father. "Good lord, dad, can you be anymore of a damn redneck?! Thank god your window was close, I have science with that kid..."

"So? Broad should know how to fuckin' drive her damn car or get the hell off the road!" Daryl growled as the turned out of the school and headed down the road and towards the middle school. "'Sides ain't nothin' wrong with me. Yer as much of a damn redneck as I am."

"Nope I am spanish, like momma. You're white as day." Alyssa replied as they came to a stop sign.

Daryl snorted, "Lyss Dixon you're ass is just as white as mine, and don' ya forget it."

Alyssa looked over to her father, who just grinned at her and they both started to laugh. "Whatever you say, daddy."

They turned the corner and continued down the road. As they reached the stop light Daryl could feel the phone in his pocket starting to ring. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Alyssa. "Can ya pick up n' tell 'em I'm driving?"

Alyssa took the phone and answered it. "Hello?" She paused, waiting for an answer. "Oh hi, Uncle Merle! Daddy's driven'.." Alyssa stopped talking, Daryl could hear Merle practically screaming on the other line. "What's wrong Uncle Merle?... Who?" Alyssa looked over to Daryl, a nervous look in her eyes. "Okay I'll tell daddy, just go to our house okay we gotta go get Marie." Alyssa hung up the phone as Daryl pulled up to the middle school.

"So.. what the hell was that?" Daryl asked her as he parked in front of the school.

Alyssa handed the phone back to him, "Uncle Merle said for me to tell you that... he's back. Whatever that means."

Daryl felt his heard drop. _No. This was bad. He had been gone for so long, we ain't had any problems. Why this shit gotta happen when we're all happy. Why the hell did he have to come back into town now? Maybe he don' know where I live... I can't let him see the girls.._ "Dad?" Alyssa's voiced pulled him back into reality. "Daddy you okay?"

"Yeah Lyss, I'm fine." Daryl lied as he wiped the swear from his forehead. He was trying so hard to show his oldest he wasn't in a panic.

They waited for the clock to turn to 2:30 and once the bell rang Marie had came running to the car. She hoped into truck in between her father and sister. All smiles and tail wagging like she usually was. "Hi daddy!"

"Hey Marie." Daryl responded emotionless as he pulled out of the middle school and drove home.

Marie looked over to Alyssa who shrugged before looking out of her window. They youngest Dixon could tell something was off. "Hey daddy you alright?"

"Just fine, pup, don' ya worry. Okay?" Daryl replied as they headed home. He tried to rush back as fast as he could. Who know's what was waiting for him at his house. Just as he pulled up Daryl could see Merle's bike, and then another old, beaten up truck parked next to it. Daryl could feel his stomach turn as he parked next to the truck. _He found me.._

"Daddy, do we have guest?" Marie asked her father. He looked over to his girls, both of them staring at him with confused faces.

Daryl let out a deep, shaky breath before finally looking over to his two girls. "You two need to listen good, alright? The man in our house ain't someone yer daddy's real fond of, okay? He is a _bad_ man. Yer uncle stupidly led him here n' now I gotta send him packin' and he ain't gon' like it. He might say some shit ya might not get, okay?" Alyssa and Marie just nodded okay. They could see the fire in their father's eyes. Something was wrong with their father. For the first time, their father looked scared. "No matter what he says, you _do not trust that man."_

_Cause I sure as hell ain't gon' trust him..._


	15. Chapter 15

**A|N:**

**I'm really happy with how this chapter came out. It took me hours to write because I kept getting distracted (fyi never watch netflix and write at the same time, its distracting as shit lol.) Thanks for all the review on this guys seriously you all are the best 3 **

**you guys are my inspiration, you keep me going.**

**So R&R away mu loves, and as always stay beautiful :D**

**- Mel ;)**

**TWD is not mine just Alyssa & Marie **

* * *

Daryl took one more deep breath. _God I don' really wanna leave this car. _It took everything he had in him to not turn the car back on and drive away. It was too late now. He had to face this obstacle head on and set an example for his daughters. He looked over to Alyssa and Marie, both of them with concerned looks on their faces. Had it not been for them, he would have definitely high tailed it out of there. Today most of all, they were the anchor that held him down. They keep him stable, and most of all they made him strong.

Just like their mom did, once.

* * *

_That night had been extra shitty. His father came home piss drunk and Daryl had forgotten to clean the single plate that sat in the sink. It was all his father need to send him flying into walls for an hour. After he was done beating his 14 year old son, Bill Dixon told his boy to get in his room and to not leave till school the next day. It was only 4:45pm. Daryl was laying on the floor next to his bed. Blood dripping from his lip, the black and blue slowly forming around his right eye starting to ache. There was a knock of the glass of his window. Daryl could hear the small fingers tap together, keeping rhythm. He knew who it was without looking. _

_"Go home, Viv." Daryl snarled from where he sat. He grabbed his pillow and covered his face, he didn't want her to see him like this._

_Vivianne picked the window up. The glass had already been broken in one corner so she was able to stick her hands through and open the window herself. "What's wrong, Daryl?"_

_Daryl could feel her body heat as she sat down next to him. "Damn ya, Viv, I said get lost!"_

_Vivianne tugged the pillow away from Daryl's face, "Your bleeding..." She ran her little finger under the black in blue, 'Wh-what happen to your eye."_

_"Just go home, Viv, please..." Daryl swiped her hand off his face and turned to look away from her._

_"No." Vivianne exclaimed. Before she could say more, there was a bang on the door._

_"DARYL! Who the hell is in there with ya, boy?" The banging became more consistent, "It better not be that dumb spic bitch! Open this damn door!" _

_Vivianne jumped, grabbing Daryl's arm, "Daryl.. I'm scared.."_

_"DARYL!" He was trying to kick the door down now, "Ya damn stupid shit, open the fuckin' door!" _

_Daryl was scared. He knew the moment his father opened that door he was a dead man. He could fill a shiver on his body. That's when he remembered that his best friend was holding on to his arm for dear life. She was scared, and that made him angry. Vivianne needed him to be brave. He needed to be brave. So Daryl jumped up, Vivianne still clung to him and for the first time Daryl stood up for himself. "LEAVE US ALONE! YOU AIN'T ALLOWED TO YELL AT HER LIKE THAT!"_

_For a second the banging stopped. Daryl used that moment to rush Vivianne over to the window. He started to help her out, when she realized what he was doing. "No Daryl! Please come with me..!" _

_"I-I..." Daryl stuttered, turning around to look at the bedroom door, then back to her. "I can't... I'm sorry Viv.. just go home, okay?"_

_She was crying as she started at him. Disbelief written all over her face. All she could do was shake her head no. "Stay strong, Daryl." Vivianne leaned back into the window and kissed him on his right cheek, right under his bruise, and then ran off home. He made sure she was gone before closing the window behind her. A second later, he could hear his door fall down off it's hinges._

_His father broke his leg that night._

* * *

Daryl wouldn't let his father hurt him ever again. He didn't want his daughters to know that kind of fear, or pain. So he got out of his truck and went to the back to take out the bat he had back here. He walked up to the window of the car and looked at his girls once again.

"Don' ya two move from this truck!" Daryl growled with a reprimanding finger. Both girls nodded okay and Daryl took out his house keys and walked up to the door of his small trailer home. He put the key in the hole and unlocked the door. With one last sigh, Daryl opened the door wide open.

And there he was, Bill Dixon.

"Dammit Daryl... took yer dumb ass long enough!.. Ha!" His slurs and giggles gave of that just like always, his father was drunk. "So where are they! When I heard the news I came right over!"

"Ya ain't got visitin' right, get the hell outta my house!" Daryl growled and Bill laughed.

Bill got out of his seat at the kitchen table, knocking over both the table and the chair as he got up. "Come on, don' be like that boy!" He stumbled forward a bit as he cocked his head to the side and gave out a sick smile. "I heard that spic bitch was the mom. Bet the oldest has a nice ass."

_The fuck! Sick bastard how dare he think about his own granddaughter like that! _Daryl pointed the bat at him as he hissed in disgust. "Ya best watch yer fuckin' mouth when ya talk about Viv and my girls!"

'Your girls huh?" Bill chuckled, "Took ya long enough to be a fuckin' man."

"Where the fuck is Merle?" Daryl asked realizing his big brother wasn't in the room.

Bill laughed, "Don' worry bout that shit head brother of yers. Dumb ass is high as a kite in that room of his."

"Leave Merle and this family alone, and get out!" Daryl yelled at him.

Bill let out another stupid drunken laugh, "I am your fam-"

"YOU WERE NEVER MY FAMILY!" Daryl screamed at him, using the bat in his hands to point at the door. "Now get the fuck out of my house!'

Bill's eyebrow rose as he got closer to Daryl, "Are ya threatin' me boy?! Ya best watch that fuckin' tongue of yours, before I pull it out."

"Get out!"

"Watch it you little fuckin' shit!"

"Get out!"

"I said shut up you worthless batard!" Bill lifted his hand up to hit Daryl but before his hand could reach his face a voice stopped it.

"Daddy!"

Daryl's head shot around. "Pup?" Daryl blinked twice. There was Marie in the door way, sobbing her little puppy dog eyes out. Alyssa was right behind her, trying to pull her back out of the door way.

"Come on, Marie, dad said wait in the car." Alyssa said tugging her back.

"No! I want daddy!" Marie sobbed finally break free and running to her fathers arms.

Daryl turned around and swooped up his little girl, cuddling her in his arms. "It's ok, pup I got you." Daryl held Marie tight, trying hard to sooth her sobs. Slow patting her head, playing with her hair.

"God dammit you dumb shit, you've gone soft!" Bill growled in disgust.

Daryl sent him an nasty glare. "Get the fuck out of my house!

"Why you little..."

"You heard my daddy!" Alyssa added, "Get out."

"No one asked you bitch!" Bill screamed. Just then a fist collided with the back of Bill's head. "What the fuck!"

"Ya best not be talkin' bout my niece like that!" Merle had finally gotten out of his room, a look of fire in his eyes, "Now you heard my baby brother, get out of our house. Ya ain't welcome in this family!"

Bill gave then all nasty looks, the look he gave Daryl the worst of them all. Still the drunk man headed for the door. The look he gave Alyssa as he passed her was just, wrong. It made Daryl sick to his stomach the way Bill looked at his granddaughter. "Lyss, come here." Daryl called for his other daughter. He had to keep her away from that man. Both of them. So Alyssa hustled over to her father and Daryl pulled her close to him. They watched as the man left their house, stumbling along as he moved.

Right before he was entirely gone he turned around once more, an evil smile on his face. "I will be back, you know."

"Next time you come back," Daryl growled, "Yer ass is gonna wish ya didn't"

"We'll see." With that Bill got in his truck and vanished.

Once he was gone Daryl grabbed on to his daughter and held them close. He could still hear Marie crying into his shirt. He gave them both a kiss as he held them even tighter. "Don' ya worry now, he won't hurt us. I promise."

"Who was that man, daddy?" Alyssa asked him as she looked up at him then over to Merle.

Merle picked up the kitchen table and the chairs. Once they were up right, Merle pulled a chair out and sat down. "That, little doll, was Bill Dixon."

"Dixon..?" Alyssa looked up to her father.

"Yup," Merle replied as he pulled out a packet of cigarettes. Only one left in the box. Merle pulled it out, as well as his lighter and lit the cigarette. "That sumbitch was your oh so loving grandfather." Alyssa's draw dropped and Marie finally lifted her head out of Daryl's chest.

"But why was he so mean, daddy?" Marie asked her father as she wiped the tears from her face.

Daryl kissed the pup on her forehead, "Don' know, pup, that's just how that man is."

There was no way he would let that man back in his house ever again. He had to keep this family safe. He had to stay strong, and not just for him but for his daughters as well.

_Don' ya worry, Viv, I'm stayin' strong._


End file.
